


Дело о нефритовом копье

by Svengaly



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это дело начнётся с пропажи секретного документа; чем оно закончится, знает один Шерлок Холмс</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело о нефритовом копье

Дело о нефритовом копье 

Название: «Дело о нефритовом копье»   
Автор: Svengaly  
Бета: Метелик Мю  
Тип: джен   
Жанр: детектив  
Персонажи: Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон   
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Размер: макси   
Дисклаймер: Эти персонажи — у того, у кого надо персонажи   
Саммари: Это дело начнётся с пропажи секретного документа; чем оно закончится, знает один Шерлок Холмс   
Примечание: Фик написан для «Большой игры-4 по Шерлоку Холмсу» на SlashWorld форуме, команда Бейкер-стрит 221Б

Как я уже писал ранее, после воскрешения Холмса из мёртвых на нас обрушилась лавина интереснейших дел — убийцы, воры и мошенники всех калибров словно дожидались моего друга с нетерпением, чтобы предоставить в его распоряжение плоды своих злокозненных трудов. Из всех его расследований, проведённых в тот период, осталось одно, о котором я не решался написать до недавнего времени. 

В моём дневнике отмечено, что первая наша встреча с мистером Фарнэмом состоялась 24 апреля 1895 года. Холмс как раз закончил расследование одного деликатного дела (которое я назвал «Делом принцессы и нищенки»), и его ум начал томиться без пищи. Холмс оставил свою опасную привычку к опиатам, однако его потребность в постоянном стимулировании мозга не исчезла. Мне грустно было наблюдать за тем, как мой друг безвольно лежит на диване, снедаемый сплином, — так же грустно видеть великолепного охотничьего пса, запертого в тесной городской квартире, — однако на сей раз Холмс оказался спасён от подобной участи. 

Однажды, вернувшись с прогулки, я застал Холмса за беседой с клиентом. 

По правде говоря, мне следовало написать: «моя вторая встреча с мистером Фарнэмом», так как мне доводилось говорить с этим человеком раньше. Неделю назад Холмс просил меня передать Фарнэму, с которым мы состояли в одном клубе, небольшую просьбу, связанную с его служебным положением — он занимал довольно высокий пост в министерстве внутренних дел — и способную помочь Холмсу в одном из его расследований. Фарнэм как будто почуял моё намерение и всячески уклонялся от встречи. Я с трудом нашёл возможность изложить просьбу моего друга. Удалось мне это лишь потому, что я упомянул имя Майкрофта Холмса. 

Фарнэм имел неприятную манеру глядеть на людей, не достигших, по его мнению, жизненного успеха, со снисходительным презрением, и мысль о том, что теперь этот человек вынужден прибегнуть к помощи Холмса, вызвала у меня приступ недостойного, но крайне приятного злорадства. 

— Мистер Фарнэм, кажется, вы уже знакомы с моим другом и помощником доктором Уотсоном, — сказал Холмс. 

Фарнэм привстал и поклонился. Моё появление его не удивило и не смутило. Не уверен, что он вообще отдавал себе отчёт в том, что в комнате стало одним человеком больше, настолько его поглощало свалившееся на него несчастье. Впрочем, взгляд его из-под полуопущенных век оставался столь же высокомерным. 

— Мистер Фарнэм ещё не приступал к рассказу, — сказал Холмс, — так что вы, Уотсон, сможете услышать всё с самого начала. Прошу вас, сэр. 

Фарнэм глубоко вздохнул и коснулся груди, как будто унимал колотящееся сердце.

— По правде сказать, я в отчаянии. Не знаю, сумеете ли вы помочь мне, но если кто-то в Англии и может это сделать, то только вы с вашими поразительными способностями. 

Холмс тихо хмыкнул, удовлетворённый зачином.

— Речь идёт о пропаже одного документа. Я не имею права раскрывать подробности его содержания, — Фарнэм запнулся и перебил сам себя: — Собственно, я не имел права даже говорить о том, что этот документ находится у меня, но в моём положении что мне остаётся? Возможно, ваш брат говорил вам, чем я занимаюсь?

— Возглавляете отдел, рассматривающий проекты доморощенных Леонардо да Винчи, — сказал Холмс, улыбаясь уголком рта. — Гений и безумие на службе Короны. 

— Большинство проектов и вправду никуда не годятся, — согласился Фарнэм. — Но лучше перекопать груду навоза, чем потерять одно жемчужное зерно. 

— Не ожидал столь разумного подхода от наших правительственных учреждений, — заметил Холмс. — Полагаю, что вы всё-таки нашли своё жемчужное зерно — чтобы тут же его потерять. 

— Да. — Фарнэм опустил голову. — Я потерял его. Вернее, у меня его украли. Пропавший документ представляет собой чертёж бронированной военной машины, передвигающейся на принципиально новом тепловом двигателе, с пояснительной запиской. Я взял его домой на выходные, чтобы составить записку для министра внутренних дел, — какая ужасная ошибка! Служба безопасности предупредила меня, что изобретатель предложил своё изобретение Германии, но не сошёлся в цене, однако после того, как он продал проект нам, разведка кайзера спохватилась и велела своим агентам раздобыть проект любой ценой. 

— Где он хранился? 

— В моём кабинете, в сейфе, ключ от которого всегда у меня. К счастью, основную часть проекта я оставил, взяв только краткое описание, но для сведущих инженеров и этого может быть достаточно. 

— Как он пропал? 

— Утром того дня я принимал у себя Дугласа Уайта.

— Того самого Дугласа Уайта, знаменитого поэта? — вмешался я. 

— Да. Мы состоим в одном клубе. Я предпочитаю классическую поэзию современной, однако Уайт — любопытная личность и интересный собеседник, так что я рад был поддержать знакомство. У меня есть несколько манускриптов по алхимии, принадлежавших некогда императору Рудольфу, один из которых якобы написан рукой самого Джона Ди. Однажды я упомянул об этом, и Уайт выразил желание на них взглянуть. С собой он привёл некоего Томаса Эктона, своего родственника, и двух дам, молодых поэтесс, которые, разумеется, к делу непричастны.

— Разумеется? — перебил его Холмс.

— Они постоянно были у меня на глазах, как и Уайт, — ответил Фарнэм печально. — Не отлучались ни на секунду. Тогда как Эктон бродил по всему дому. Он, видите ли, художник, а я владею неплохой коллекцией картин. Когда молодой человек пожелал взглянуть на них, я охотно дал согласие. Собственно, я собирался показать их сам, но дамам была интереснее история, которую начал рассказывать Уайт, да и я увлёкся (он непревзойдённый рассказчик), и молодой человек сказал, что обойдётся без нас. Уайт просил обождать несколько минут, чтобы осмотреть картины всем вместе, но Эктон заупрямился. 

— Долго его не было? 

— Не слишком. Полчаса или около того. Как я мог знать, что ему нельзя доверять? — Фарнэм задохнулся от негодования и лишь видимым усилием воли взял себя в руки. — Когда гости ушли, я поднялся в свой кабинет. 

— Там что-нибудь изменилось?

— Абсолютно ничего! Ни одна бумага, ни один документ не были стронуты с места. Сейф был заперт по-прежнему. Однако, когда я принялся сочинять сопроводительную записку и открыл сейф, чтобы достать чертёж, его не оказалось!

— Возможно, вы положили его куда-нибудь в другое место? — предположил я. 

— Нет, невозможно! — Фарнэм почти кричал. — Я помню, я точно знаю, что положил его туда! Я не пьяница и не сумасшедший, чтобы не отдавать себе отчёта в своих действиях! 

— Сэр, прошу вас, успокойтесь. — Холмс вытянул руку, успокаивая разошедшегося гостя. — Ваше волнение лишь мешает мне выяснить обстоятельства дела.

— Да. Да, вы правы. — Фарнэм снова прижал ладонь к груди, затем сцепил руки на коленях. — Я просто… кажется, я на грани безумия. 

Муха, неожиданно очнувшаяся от зимней спячки, пролетела по комнате и с сонным, вялым жужжанием свалилась на стол рядом с Фарнэмом. Тот вздрогнул и шарахнулся от неё, словно это была пуля. Похоже, он и вправду достиг состояния, в котором человек теряет самообладание от самых невинных вещей, и я простил ему высокомерные взгляды.

— Раньше Томас Эктон в вашем доме не бывал? 

— Никогда. 

— И ключ от сейфа только один — тот, что вы носите на шее?

— Второй хранится в банковской ячейке, в запечатанном конверте. Утром я первым делом проверил, на месте ли он. Ключ там, где должен быть. А… — Фарнэм запнулся и покраснел, — как вы узнали, что я ношу его на шее?

— Во время рассказа вы постоянно прикасались к нему через одежду, — ответил Холмс небрежно, — словно проверяя, не пропал ли он. Вы постоянно его так носите? 

— Да, а ночью кладу под подушку. 

— Значит, сделать с ключей слепок…

— Невозможно! 

— Но этот молодой человек, Эктон, вроде бы художник, а не взломщик. 

— Я не утверждаю, что это он, — сказал Фарнэм неохотно, — однако пропажа удивительным образом совпала с его отсутствием. 

Холмс кивнул. 

— Мне нужно будет осмотреть ваш кабинет.

— Ни в коем случае! — воскликнул Фарнэм с жаром. — Простите, мистер Холмс, — добавил он, смутившись при виде нашего удивления, — но в сейфе у меня остались другие бумаги, которые я не имею права показывать никому, даже вам, при всём моём к вам безграничном доверии. Поверьте, взлома не было. Я не знаю, как Эктон сумел открыть сейф…

— Если это был он, — заметил Холмс.

— Но больше некому! 

— Успокойтесь. Возьмите сигарету, курение успокаивает и приводит мысли в порядок. Если вы ждёте от меня помощи, то для начала должны помочь мне, — сказал Холмс. — Я не могу взяться за поиски, если вы лишаете меня элементарной точки опоры. Я должен осмотреть сейф, окна, двери…

— В кабинет невозможно пробраться снаружи. На окнах стоят решётки. Камина в комнате нет. Документ находился в сейфе, сейф был заперт, и его не взламывали. — Фарнэм взглянул на Холмса со смесью решительности и отчаяния. 

Холмс покачал головой. 

— Ваш отказ может дорого нам обойтись, и это сейчас, когда нам дорога каждая минута. А кстати, который час? — прибавил он вовсе некстати. 

Фарнэм потянулся к жилетному карману, но тут же отдёрнул руку, словно вспомнив о чём-то, и сделал вид, что не слышал вопроса. 

— Половина десятого, — сказал я, взглянув на циферблат напольных часов.

— Как поздно! — заметил Холмс и выразительно взглянул на Фарнэма. 

Тот поднялся, понурив голову. 

— Так вы не берётесь? — проговорил он безнадёжно. 

— Вы чрезвычайно осложняете мне работу, — сказал Холмс, поглядывая на несговорчивого клиента из-под полуопущенных век, — и мне, безусловно, следовало бы отказаться, но… я возьмусь. 

Фарнэм испустил вздох, почти вскрик облегчения. 

— Вы мой спаситель, мистер Холмс! Не представляю, что бы я стал делать, если бы вы отказались. Мне оставалось бы только пойти и броситься в Темзу. Вы даже представить не можете, как это тяготит меня, особенно по ночам. Надо мною словно нависла огромная чёрная туча; я не в состоянии сосредоточиться на работе, не могу думать ни о чём, кроме постигшего меня несчастья. Я боюсь ложиться спать из страха, что пока я сплю, моя тайна раскроется, и вся моя жизнь полетит в пропасть.

К моему удивлению, Холмс наклонился вперёд и дотронулся до плеча Фарнэма. 

— Вы не победите демона, пытаясь спрятаться от него, — уверенно произнёс он. — Послушайте моего совета и взгляните в лицо своим страхам. Возможно, вы сочтёте их не такими ужасными.

Искренность Холмса, похоже, произвела впечатление на Фарнэма. Он расправил плечи и больше не выглядел таким удручённым. 

Я не был удивлён, что Холмс согласился помочь Фарнэму, хотя клиент своим глупым недоверием мог погубить ещё не начавшееся расследование. Склонный к непредвзятым суждениям и бесконечно далёкий от фанатичного отрицания недостатков своего правительства, который ограниченные люди часто путают с патриотизмом, Холмс был безоговорочно предан интересам Короны. Точнее — интересам Англии. Он был бы предан Англии, стань она республикой или даже Коммуной. 

И всё же меня удивило, что Холмс так легко сдался, о чём я не преминул ему сказать, едва наш дверь закрылась за приободрившимся Фарнэмом. 

— Так даже лучше, — ответил Холмс. — У меня появится повод проверить на практике, действительно ли его кабинет настолько труднодоступен. Что вы думаете об этом человеке? Разумеется, кроме того, что он очень близорук, но стесняется носить очки на людях, боится насекомых и пытается преодолеть эту слабость, и недавно вынужден был выполнять срочную кропотливую работу, которая больше пристала бы простому клерку, а не человеку его положения. 

— Вы расскажете мне, почему пришли к таким выводам? — спросил я после короткой паузы. 

— После того, как вы поделитесь вашими впечатлениями. 

— Он очень расстроен, что неудивительно в подобной ситуации, — сказал я после краткого размышления. — Фарнэм — аккуратный человек, однако настолько занят гнетущей его проблемой, что не заметил, как стряхнул пепел себе на рукав. 

— И, несмотря на свой элегантный костюм, в данный момент находится в крайне стеснённом положении. Вы заметили, как он потянулся за часами? Должно быть, заложил их совсем недавно и ещё не привык к их отсутствию. Недавно он был вынужден потратить большую сумму денег — должно быть, всё, что у него есть. — Холмс выбил трубку о подлокотник, в свою очередь осыпав пеплом ковёр и собственный халат. Впрочем, этому халату был бы не страшен даже Великий Лондонский пожар, столь многое он испытал на своём веку. — Он близорук, поэтому задирает голову и смотрит на вас, будто лама в зоопарке. Вы ведь решили, что это от высокомерия? Вовсе нет. Этот человек, напротив, довольно застенчив. Наверняка его дразнили в школе, и с той поры он носит очки в нагрудном кармане, но надевает их только для работы. Недавно он вынужден был провести за такой работой длительное время, и на его переносице осталась вмятина и следы раздражения кожи — так же, как и на среднем пальце правой руки. Если бы он имел привычку часто и помногу писать, палец деформировался бы сильнее. 

— И он шарахнулся от мухи, — сообразил я. — Но почему вы решили, что он борется со своим страхом? 

— Подсказываю — вы могли бы это заметить, если бы внимательно на него смотрели. Не вспомнили? Вспоминайте, Уотсон, вспоминайте. Это ваше домашнее задание. А я прямо с утра нанесу визит в окрестности дома мистера Фарнэма и произведу рекогносцировку. 

***  
Зная, что Холмс будет занят, весь следующий день я посвятил делам — заехал в банк, встретился с издателем, а затем отправился в «Критерион» со своим брокером, где за куропаткой мы обсудили перспективы некоторых моих вложений. 

Вернувшись на Бейкер-стрит, я обнаружил Холмса сидящим в гостиной. 

Несомненно, расследование началось: Холмс вновь прибегнул к переодеванию — точнее, к перевоплощению. Он был в бархатном пиджаке, жилете цвета бордо и рубашке, отделанной кружевом. Лицо округлилось, маленькие каштановые усики придавали ему фатовской вид, в общем, узнать его было невозможно.

Холмс обернулся и весело посмотрел на меня. 

— Как вам нравится мой новый костюм? 

— Несколько… мм… 

— Причудливый? Уотсон, вы такой приземлённый человек! Признайте, что немного фантазии в мужском костюме сделало бы Лондон более жизнерадостным местом. 

— Жёлтый цвет этой хризантемы кажется мне несколько неестественным.

— Она крашеная. Предвижу неизбежную цитату про «золочёную лилию» и заранее вас заверяю, что я тоже с ней знаком. 

— На вас фиолетовые носки или зрение меня подводит? 

Холмс приподнял брови.

— Уотсон, вы слишком консервативны. 

— А вы, наверное, подшучиваете надо мной. Вы работаете над каким-то делом?

— По-моему, вы становитесь слишком проницательным, Уотсон. Я начинаю чувствовать себя неуютно рядом с вами. Как вы знаете, у меня есть несколько запасных личностей на разные случаи жизни. Эту зовут Алексис Харди, и занимается он тем, что собирается совершить нечто выдающееся. Что именно, мистер Харди ещё не решил. Возможно, напишет великий роман, или великую картину (он немного рисует), или — он немного лепит — изваяет скульптуру, рядом с которой «Пьета» Микеланджело покажется жалкой поделкой. Пока же мистер Харди ищет себя и время от времени появляется в разного рода артистических кружках — если только не путешествует по Европе. Кстати, сегодня ему нужна компания. 

— Боюсь, рядом с мистером Харди я буду чувствовать себя неуютно.

— Неужели я настолько экстравагантно выгляжу? — Несколько мгновений Холмс стоял неподвижно, разглядывая себя в зеркале с отстранённым интересом. — Полагаю, что если вы последуете моему примеру, мы будем хорошо смотреться вместе. 

— Ни за что. 

— Вы мне необходимы, Уотсон. Не упрямьтесь. Я же не прошу вас сбрить усы. 

Я содрогнулся.

— Разве что подкрасить и немного изменить их форму. Вашу добропорядочную причёску вряд ли получится изменить, но парик поправит дело. Вот ваш костюм, одевайтесь. Да, и бельё тоже.

— Господи! — Я осторожно взял шёлковые кальсоны странного аметистового цвета. — А это зачем? Мне ведь не придётся раздеваться. 

— Как знать?

— Я с вами не пойду, — сказал я решительно. — Это уж слишком. 

— Ну-ну, Уотсон, не пугайтесь. — Холмс рассмеялся своим беззвучным смехом. — Разумеется, вам не придётся раздеваться. Однако при создании образа всё должно быть продумано до малейшей детали. Вы не станете другим человеком, сменив пиджак и напялив парик — нет, вы должны сменить всё, от белья до образа мыслей, от причёски до любимого напитка. Кстати, что вы думаете по поводу взглядов лорда Керзона?

— Его теория буферных государств… — начал было отвечать я, однако Холмс меня остановил. 

— Вы ничего не думаете по этому поводу, поскольку совершенно не интересуетесь политикой. Каков ваш любимый сорт пива?

— Я предпочитаю «портер», но… 

— Вы пива в рот не берёте. Этот плебейский напиток вызывает в вас живейшее отвращение. Любому напитку вы предпочитаете абсент — ну, разве что капельку crème de mente в качестве аперитива. 

Я тяжело вздохнул и отправился в свою комнату. Когда я переоделся и вернулся в гостиную, ёжась от непривычного прикосновения скользкого шёлка к интимным частям моего тела, Холмс уже поджидал меня с париком и баночкой фиксатуара.

— Вот так, — сказал он, закончив колдовать над моей головой и подавая мне зеркало. — Как вам нравится мистер Себастьян Иглторп? 

Из зеркала на меня смотрел незнакомый субъект с длинными, до плеч, соломенными локонами и усиками, подкрученными на французский манер. Вроде бы ничего в моём лице не изменилось, и всё же я с трудом себя узнавал. Из достойного, осмелюсь предположить, джентльмена я превратился в человека того сорта, относительно опасностей общения с кем заботливые отцы предупреждают своих дочерей… или, скорее, сыновей.

— Надеюсь, маскарад не затянется, — пробормотал я. 

— Не дольше завтрашнего утра. — Холмс бесстрастно наблюдал за моими страданиями, однако лёгкое подёргивание губ заставило меня заподозрить, что втайне он потешается надо мной. — Мы отлично друг друга дополняем. Вы импозантнее меня, но заурядность вашего стиля не позволяет вам достигнуть моего уровня. Понимаете, о чём я?

— Да, — ответил я. — Вы мне часто об этом говорите, и я с вами согласен. 

Холмс улыбнулся. 

— Дорогой мой Уотсон, вы неизменно позволяете мне упиваться собственным превосходством и в результате неизменно ставите меня в глупое положение. Это так безжалостно с вашей стороны. 

— Куда мы едем? 

— На приём к лорду и леди Гренвилл. Сэр Невилл Сесил, лорд Гренвилл, три года назад вернулся из Индии, где был специальным уполномоченным в княжестве Куч-Бихар. Сразу по возвращении сэр Невилл женился на прекрасной, хотя и не слишком родовитой молодой леди, которая отличается не только красотой и умом, но и любовью к интересному обществу. В её кружке — или, точнее, свите, — состоит множество занятных личностей людей, в том числе Дуглас Уайт. Томас Эктон для неё слишком мелкая сошка, однако не сомневаюсь, что Уайт приведёт его с собой. 

— Но что это будет за приём, для которого нужно одеться подобным образом?

— Сами увидите. Только не думайте, что я намереваюсь затащить вас в гнездо разврата. С вами никто ничего не сделает… если вы сами того не захотите. 

— Будьте уверены! — сказал я с чувством. 

— Увы, не могу. Там будут очаровательные дамы, а мистер Себастьян Иглторп — очень влюбчив. — Холмс перестал улыбаться и стал серьёзным. — Будьте осторожны, Уотсон. Некоторые из гостей могут показаться вам глупыми и легкомысленными, но я уверяю вас, все они умны, а многие и опасны.

Это предупреждение немного утешило меня и скрасило нелепость моего наряда. 

***  
Рассеянный свет фонарей падал на фигуры спешащих, кутающихся от резкого ветра прохожих, и даже бледная луна выглядела озябшей и недовольной своим положением. 

Кэб миновал мост, переброшенный через канал, проехал по широкой, обсаженной деревьями улице и остановился перед внушительным особняком с белыми колоннами. Холмс вышел из экипажа и остановился, ожидая, пока я не последую за ним. 

Окна светились ярким ровным светом — особняк был электрифицирован. 

Лакей в белых чулках и ливрее с галунами впустил нас в дом; мы поднялись по лестнице на второй этаж и очутились в просторном зале. Стены здесь были выкрашены в золотистый цвет, мебель была обита золотистой тканью, на окнах висели золотистые гардины и даже карнизы были украшены золочёными фруктами. Свет электрических ламп преломлялся, отражаясь во всей это позолоте, и вскоре я почувствовал, что перед глазами плавает золотая дымка. 

Приём был небольшой, человек на тридцать — скорее дружеская вечеринка. Вокруг стояли люди, собравшиеся в маленькие группы, и о чём-то тихо разговаривали. Все повернули головы в нашу сторону. 

 

— А, мистер Харди! Наконец-то вы пришли! 

Один мужчина отделился от компании собеседников, которые тут же возобновили разговор. 

— Иглторп, позвольте вас представить тому самому мистеру Филдингу! — торжественно провозгласил Холмс. 

Я выразил подобающий случаю восторг.

— Рад познакомиться, — сказал Филдинг приветливо. — Всегда приятно видеть новое лицо. Но я всего лишь владелец галереи — не бог весть какой повод для гордости, особенно в присутствии Дугласа Уайта. 

Мы обменялись рукопожатиями. 

У Филдинга было открытое лицо с выразительными чертами и проницательный взгляд. Безупречный пробор и роскошные усы делали его похожим скорее на удачливого предпринимателя, нежели на человека искусства. В сущности, так и было. Владелец художественной галереи должен быть удачливым дельцом, а не возвышенным мечтателем. 

— Ложная скромность, мой дорогой, ложная скромность, — отозвался Холмс, и я с трудом скрыл смущение, услышав в его новом, более высоком голосе кокетливые интонации. — Однажды в этой галерее будет висеть моя картина, мой opus magnum. Я уже продумал её до последней детали, до последнего мазка… однако — тсс! — мы, художники, не любим говорит о незаконченных работах. 

Филдинг, закалённый годами общения с художниками, ответил на это заявление вежливой улыбкой. 

Мы подошли к оживлённой группе людей, центром которой была молодая, очень красивая дама — судя по всему, хозяйка дома. Всем своим видом она излучала непоколебимую уверенность в себе. Мне всегда нравились женщины с нежным, акварельным обликом. Леди Гренвилл написали маслом, и она была прекрасна, как может быть прекрасно произведение искусства. Большие синие глаза, обрамлённые длинными ресницами, казались больше и ярче, чем у обычных людей. Во взгляде её таилось нечто, заставляющее вас вглядываться в эти глаза, нечто смущающее и манящее, какое-то выражение, разгадать которое было невозможно, и которое в то же время казалось очень знакомым. 

Компаньонка (имя её произнесли крайне неразборчиво; кажется, её звали мисс Мейси), изящная маленькая женщина со светлыми пышными волосами и беспокойными руками, беспрестанно теребящими то веер, то оборки платья, на фоне своей хозяйки выглядела бесплотной, как привидение. 

Леди Гренвилл с улыбкой слушала человека, костюм которого был настолько причудлив, что мы с Холмсом рядом с ним казались заурядными, как пара банковских клерков. На любом другом человеке этот театральный наряд выглядел бы нелепым, но Дуглас Уайт, поэт и сумасброд, выглядел в нём впечатляюще. 

— Нет-нет, — говорил он громко, — не повторяйте этой чудовищной ошибки — не подходите к развлечениям легкомысленно. К развлечениям нужно относиться серьёзно, а ко всему остальному — нет, иначе жизнь сведёт вас с ума. 

— Ещё один парадокс, — сказал Филдинг. — Дорогой Уайт, вы бунтарь. Вам следует быть осторожным. 

— Вы правы, — согласился Уайт. — Участь бунтаря — попасть в тюрьму или в хрестоматию. Неизвестно, что хуже. 

— Попасть и туда, и сюда, — сказал Холмс. 

Леди Гренвилл улыбнулась и протянула Холмсу руку для поцелуя.

Уайт холодно улыбнулся. Он явно не любил конкуренции. 

Нас представили. Уайт поприветствовал Холмса с сердечностью, которая любого благоразумного человека тотчас заставила бы насторожиться. 

— Вы, конечно же, пишете стихи, — сказал он мне.

— Невиновен, — отрёкся я от подобной чести.

— Великолепно! — одобрил Уайт. — В наше время решительно все пишут стихи, и это решительно невыносимо. Я считаю, что писать стихи нужно запретить специальным законом. Этот закон я бы нарушал с особенным наслаждением. 

Все засмеялись. 

Я не понимал, как прозаический Фарнэм мог сойтись с этим великолепным павлином настолько, чтобы пригласить его к себе в гости, а главное — зачем Уайт принял это предложение. 

Холмс держался со всеми необычайно приветливо и не отпускал меня ни на шаг, пока добродушный и вездесущий Филдинг не увёл его, чтобы поприветствовать каких-то общих знакомых. 

Благодаря судьбу за передышку, я повернулся спиной к гостям и залюбовался чудесными пейзажами Тёрнера — насколько я мог судить, подлинными. Впрочем, одиночество моё было недолгим. Секунду спустя ко мне подошёл какой-то молодой человек и подлил в мой бокал вина из бутылки, которую держал в руке. 

Я принял было его за официанта, но один взгляд на бархатный пиджак и бант вместо галстука рассеял моё заблуждение. 

У моего визави было мрачное, выразительное лицо, смахивающее на лошадиную морду, вытянутое, с чёткими, выдающимися вперёд челюстями и широко посаженными глазами удивительного изумрудного цвета. 

— Хорошие картины, — сказал я, чтобы заполнить паузу. 

— Каменный век, — процедил юноша. — Пора выбросить этот хлам на свалку. Живопись будущего разрушит формы, разобьёт клетку иллюзий, в которой застрял ваш ум!

— Вы художник?

Молодой человек мрачно кивнул. 

— А вы?

— Я писатель, — сказал я опрометчиво и тотчас приготовился соврать что-нибудь о трёх не нашедших издателя романах в случае, если мой новый знакомец поинтересуется, что же я написал. 

— Я не читаю книг. — Молодой человек прикрыл глаза и вдохновенно взмахнул рукой. — Книги отвлекают нас от проживания подлинной жизни, заменяют остроту наших собственных ощущений пережёвыванием чужих судеб. 

— В таком случае вы хорошо поладите с моим другом, — сказал я с улыбкой. — Он тоже не читает художественной литературы, и примерно по тем же соображениям, что и вы. 

— И вы, должно быть, обижаетесь на него так же, как обижается Уайт, когда я отказываюсь читать его стихи, — сказал молодой человек саркастически. 

— Ну… он относится к моим книгам довольно скептически, — сказал я осторожно. — Вы близко знакомы с мистером Уайтом?

— Более чем. А вы хорошо знакомы с хозяевами?

— Леди Гренвилл меня только что представили, а с хозяином я ещё не имел удовольствия познакомиться. 

— Вы непременно должны. Таких людей не часто встретишь. Невероятный тип. Говорят, в бытность лорда Гренвилла в Индии туземцы страшно его ненавидели и непременно бы убили — если бы их страх не был сильнее ненависти. От него у меня мурашки по коже. А вот и он. 

Я обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как хозяин дома приближается к нам в компании своей супруги, Холмса и Дугласа Уайта. 

Лорд Гренвилл был чуть ниже среднего роста, но производил впечатление человека недюжинной силы. Его волевое, покрытое глубоким загаром лицо с резкими чертами, скорее мужественными, чем красивыми, было из тех, что неотразимо влекут к себе женщин. Он мало участвовал в беседе, лишь изредка вставлял краткую реплику своим низким холодным голосом и как будто забавлялся в душе, наблюдая за происходящим. Пестрота компании ничуть его не смущала. С тем же успехом он мог окружить жену ряжеными обезьянами или индийскими факирами. Впрочем, я не нашёл в нём ничего, что объясняло бы его зловещую репутацию. Единственным примечательным моментом, с мой точки зрения, был короткий взгляд, полный отчаянной, безнадёжной любви, который мисс Мейси бросила на мужа своей хозяйки. 

— Конечно же, я бы ни за что не расстался с этим чудом, но эти скучные деньги отчего-то имеют обыкновение заканчиваться как раз тогда, когда ты в них нуждаешься. А поскольку я всё время в них нуждаюсь, они у меня постоянно заканчиваются. 

— Должен сказать, что не в силах проявить то сострадание, которого вы заслуживаете, — проговорил Гренвилл, бросая на Уайта иронический взгляд. 

— Настоящий коллекционер не способен к состраданию, — Уайт откинул назад байроновский локон холёной рукой. Свет электрических ламп переливался в огненном опале его перстня. — И всё же я на вашей стороне, сэр Невилл, мои нефритовые вазы и принцессы неизменно будут доставаться только и исключительно вам. Не потому, что мы друзья — у коллекционеров нет друзей, а потому, что вы цените их так же, как я. Все эти американские миллионеры — фу! Их души герметичны и непроницаемы для красоты. Они покупают произведения искусства, поскольку это подобает им по положению. В действительности они не любят ничего, кроме консервов и железных дорог, на которых сделали свои миллионы. Найдите художника, который станет рисовать банки консервированного мяса, и он станет любимым художником американской нации.   
А теперь, друзья мои, пойдёмте и поглядим на чудесную коллекцию китайского нефрита сэра Невилла. Сейчас мы говорили о фигурке воительницы, которую я недавно получил из Нанкина — она так прекрасна, что я разрыдался, увидев её. 

Не в силах придумать достойный ответ, я только улыбнулся и отпил ещё кларета. 

— Мы обожаем прекрасное, не так ли, Себастьян? Смотри, не упади в обморок, как тогда в Уффици. — Холмс залился высоким смехом. 

Судя по равнодушным минам хозяев, они не нашли ничего странного ни в словах Холмса, ни в его поведении. 

— Но почему же вы не оставили статуэтку себе? — спросил Холмс, беря Уайта под руку и пристраиваясь в кильватер чете Гренвиллов. 

Мы с Эктоном тащились следом. Судя по мрачности молодого художника, формы нефритовых статуэток тоже были для него слишком определёнными и заслуживали называться произведениями искусства не больше, чем газовые рожки. 

— В отличие от сэра Невилла, я вынужден ограничиваться не самыми дорогими экземплярами. Статуэтка обошлась мне слишком дорого, так что пришлось с ней расстаться. 

— Он часто так делает, — буркнул Эктон. — Подозреваю даже, что в действительности Уайт равнодушен к нефриту и прикидывается страстным его любителем лишь для того, чтобы набить цену при перепродаже. Он такая загадочная личность, наш Дуглас! 

Комната для коллекций размерами не уступала нашей гостиной на Бейкер-стрит. Я заметил, что на окнах стоят решётки, а шкафы-витрины заперты на ключ. 

Гардины здесь были тёмно-зелёными, стены обшиты дубовыми панелями, а краски старинного ширазского ковра немного поблекли от времени. После обилия золотистого цвета, от которого меня уже начинало подташнивать, эта комната была как глоток свежего воздуха. 

Шкафы, уставленные драгоценными изделиями из нефрита, освещались особым образом с помощью хитроумной системы электрических ламп, которые заставляли статуэтки играть всеми цветами радуги. Я подошёл поближе, заворожённый зрелищем. 

Там были фигурки красавиц, застывших в грациозных позах, украшенные цветами и листьями вазы, курильницы, фигурки разнообразных животных, реальных и мифических, — единорог-цилинь, феникс, дракон, тигр, изготовившийся к прыжку. От подобной красоты на глаза и впрямь наворачивались слёзы. 

— Я ещё не успел её распаковать, — сказал сэр Невилл.

— В таком случае мы присутствуем при настоящем священном ритуале, — сказал Уайт. — Что-то вроде жертвоприношения девственницы. 

Сэр Невилл взял коробку, обитую жёлтым «императорским» шёлком, разрезал алый шнур, снял крышку коробки и вынул несколько слоёв мягкой ткани и тонкой рисовой бумаги. Затем он с величайшей осторожностью достал лежавший в коробке предмет. Это была статуэтка из молочно-белого камня, изображавшая девушку с копьём в руке. 

Я наклонился, чтобы лучше рассмотреть фигурку, боясь даже прикоснуться к ней. Невозможно было представить, что этот шедевр вырезан из куска твёрдого камня: черты девушки, нежные и в то же время суровые, диадема-полумесяц, венчавшая её голову, крохотные шпильки в замысловатой причёске и узоры на одежде — каждая деталь поражала точностью исполнения. 

— Она безупречна. 

Должно быть, сэр Невилл услышал в моём голосе искреннее восхищение, поскольку взглянул на меня с некоторой симпатией. 

— Вы правы. Работа исключительно тонкая. Обратите внимание на украшение из яшмы на её груди: мастер использовал фактуру камня, где в одном месте имелся желтовато красный оттенок.

— Я думал, что нефрит зелёный, — заметил Эктон. 

— Не всегда. Он бывает разных цветов, даже чёрного. Только белого нефрита китайские мастера различают сто оттенков. Вот этот цвет называется «бараний жир» — очень ценный сорт. Полагаю, эта красавица была создана во времена правления династии Чжоу.

— Странно, что проведя столько времени в Индии, вы коллекционируете китайский нефрит, — проговорил Холмс. 

— Никогда не любил Индию, — ответил сэр Невилл равнодушно. — Варварская страна, разделившая судьбу Египта: они не имеют никакого отношения к древним цивилизациям, когда-то расцветшим на их земле и погибшим безвозвратно, и населены полудикими крестьянами, разбойниками и целыми полчищами нищих, которыми управляют жадные князьки. Единственное, что хорошо в Индии — тигры. 

— Вам нравилось на них охотиться? 

— Нет. Мне нравилось за ними наблюдать. 

— Возле резиденции специального уполномоченного в Куч-Бихаре махараджа Ньипендра устроил зверинец из просторных вольеров, для одних лишь тигров, — сказала леди Гренвилл, улыбаясь. — Жаль, что меня там не было.

— Тигры тебе бы понравились, — сказал Гренвилл. — Я мог наблюдать за ними часами. Со временем они стали меня узнавать и даже брали мясо из моих рук. 

— И вы их не боялись? — воскликнул Холмс. 

Сэр Невилл отстранённо улыбнулся. Видно было, что в эту минуту компания тигров была для него много предпочтительнее общества гостей его жены. 

Я вдруг почувствовал раздражение. Вокруг происходило слишком много такого, чего я не мог понять. Я чувствовал себя лишним среди всех этих людей и совершенно не представлял, как знакомство с ними поможет нам найти пропавший документ. 

Эктон не произвёл на меня впечатления вора. По правде говоря, мне показалось, что он недостаточно умён для подобного рода аферы. 

— Мисс Мейси, если вас не затруднит, уберите коробку, — сказал сэр Невилл, обращаясь к компаньонке жены. 

Видимо, такая просьба была делом обычным: не удивившись, мисс Мейси взяла коробку, обращаясь с ней столь же бережно, что и Гренвилл с самой статуэткой, и поставила её в резной ларь. 

— Для каждой вещи делается особая коробка, — объяснил сэр Невилл. — Я сохраняю их на тот случай, если решу передать свою коллекцию для выставки. 

Леди Гренвилл рассеянно взяла комок рисовой бумаги и развернула его. Внезапно у неё вырвался тихий возглас. Все повернулись к ней. 

— Кажется, я чем-то укололась, — сказала она. — Наверное, здесь была булавка. Не пора ли перейти в гостиную, дорогой? 

***  
Для человека, не имеющего привычки к светской жизни, выход в свет на столько увлекателен, сколько утомителен. Ни ночные бдения у постели пациентов, ни долгие часы в засаде в ожидании преступника не истощали меня так, как несколько часов, проведённых с интересными, блестящими, остроумными людьми. 

Сидя в кэбе, я наслаждался привычной тряской, туманом за окном и полным отсутствием новых впечатлений. Холмс наблюдал за мной и тихонько посмеивался. 

— Леди Гренвилл — выдающаяся женщина, не находите? 

Я замялся, и Холмс бросил на меня пронзительный взгляд. 

— Не знаю, — сказал я наконец. — По-моему, вы правы. 

— Она совершенно вас очаровала, — весело сказал Холмс, поправляя мой пышный галстук. — Берегитесь, Уотсон! Эта женщина умеет разбивать сердца. 

— Я всего лишь повторяю то, что сказали вы сами. — Я почувствовал, что кровь приливает к моим щекам. — И потом, она ведь замужем.

— Вы правы, об этом я не подумал, — согласился Холмс, откидываясь на спинку сиденья и доставая портсигар. — Замужество, конечно же, отменяет всякую возможность сердечного увлечения. Хотя вы многое теряете. Я восхищаюсь этой женщиной. Она очаровательна и совершенно безжалостна. Впервые я услышал о леди Гренвилл в связи с одним из своих расследований: она предоставила пособнику Мориарти некую информацию, которая и сделала преступление возможным. 

— В самом деле? — Я вздрогнул. — Должно быть, по неведению?

— Вовсе нет. Она сделала это, чтобы избавиться от соперницы. О, речь не шла о физической расправе, не пугайтесь. Однако результат был достигнут: соперница исчезла с горизонта, а Матильда Бэйсуорси стала леди Гренвилл. 

Я смутно припомнил давнюю историю о невесте сэра Невилла, которая внезапно расторгла помолвку и, по слухам, ушла в кармелитский монастырь где-то во Франции. 

— А что же сэр Невилл? Он, должно быть, и не подозревает о коварстве жены. 

— Он прекрасно осведомлён об этой истории. Подозреваю, что она ему льстит. 

Кэб остановился. Я вышел и едва не оказался сбит с ног: дюжий парень в бушлате докера налетел на меня, пребольно ударив лестницей, которую нёс в руках. 

— Простите, — сказал я, потирая ушибленный бок.

— Смотри по сторонам, красавчик, — бросил тот с насмешкой. 

Глаза Холмса насмешливо блеснули. 

— Дорогой Уотсон, вас буквально нельзя выпустить на улицу одного. Вам тут же начинают делать комплименты. 

— Мне не нравятся такие шутки, — бросил я, вспыхнув от смущения и досады.

Холмс только засмеялся и похлопал меня по плечу. 

***  
Следующий день выдался на редкость унылым. Из-за густого смога казалось, что утро всё никак не наступит. Несколько раз я просыпался, бросал взгляд в окно и тотчас засыпал снова. 

Разбудил меня настойчивый стук в дверь. С трудом разлепив глаза, я не мог понять, чего от меня хотят, наконец поднялся и, набросив халат, открыл. 

— Что случилось?

— Уже половина двенадцатого, — бросил Холмс нетерпеливо. — Одевайтесь скорее, нам нужно ехать. 

— Куда?

Я потянулся за собственной одеждой, но Холмс меня остановил.

— Нет-нет, сегодня вам снова придётся побыть Иглторпом. Мы собираемся нанести визит Дугласу Уайту. 

— Но ведь нас не приглашали. 

— Как раз наоборот. — Холмс подал мне записку. Пока я читал, он усадил меня в кресло и напялил на меня ненавистный парик. 

— Как странно, — заметил я. — Мы едва десятком слов обмолвились, с чего вдруг он нас к себе приглашает? 

— Единственный способ узнать — принять приглашение. — Холмс закончил возиться с моим усами. — Вот вам свежая рубашка и утренний костюм. У мистера Иглторпа достаточно богатый гардероб. Собственно говоря, гардероб составляет всё его богатство. Наденьте браслет — так, чтобы он слегка выглядывал из-под манжета.

— Холмс!

— Вы очень хотите понравиться Дугласу Уайту. Вы же писатель, так вы сказали Эктону? 

— Вы слышали? 

— Я ни на миг не упускал вас из виду. Хорошая мысль, это объяснит ваше желание поддерживать знакомство. У кого начинающему писателю искать протекции, как не у состоявшегося поэта?

— В моём возрасте это будет выглядеть глупо, — проворчал я. — Впрочем, и я так выгляжу глупо донельзя.

— Вот именно. Терять вам уже нечего. Идёмте. 

Наш кэб остановился перед домом с дорогими квартирами. Я собрался выйти, но увидел, что Холмс остался на месте, и замер, глядя на него с подозрением.

— Думаю, вам лучше поговорить с Уайтом один на один. Я не слишком ему нравлюсь, а у вас есть шанс. 

Мне стало неловко от его прямоты. 

— Холмс, — проговорил я, — такие вещи не по мне. 

— Знаю, Уотсон, что с моей стороны нехорошо просить вас об этом, — ответил он с улыбкой, — поэтому я прошу мистера Иглторпа оказать мне любезность. Ну же, неужели вы никогда не испытывали желания сыграть главную роль в водевиле? 

— Поверите ли — никогда! — ответил я с чувством. 

Выбравшись на улицу, я с громким стуком захлопнул за собой дверцу.

Всё кругом обволакивал тяжёлый бурый туман. Двадцати шагов хватило, чтобы моя одежда отсырела. Я с беспокойством подумал о парике: как бы он не сполз, когда я сниму шляпу. 

Уайт полулежал на огромном честерфильдском диване, обложенный стопками книг, бумаг и даже свитков, один вид которых наводил на мысль о седой древности. 

Завидев меня, он лениво приподнялся. 

— Входите, мой дорогой, входите. Ваш очаровательный друг с вами? Нет? Какая жалость. У меня есть к нему маленькая просьба. 

Он вновь опустился на диван, отодвинув кипу книг, чтобы освободить мне место. 

— Мне передали ваше сообщение, — сказал я, растягивая гласные и проглатывая согласные, как истинный Иглторп. — Продолжение нашего знакомства доставит мне безмерную радость, и всё же ваше приглашение застало меня врасплох. 

— Вы мне очень нужны, — сказал Уайт с обескураживающей искренностью. — У меня такое впечатление, что вы можете быть мне чрезвычайно полезны. 

Это сообщение было настолько наивным, что я подумал, будто мне послышалось, но его серые с поволокой глаза глядели на меня в упор с серьёзностью и расположением. 

— Я вам нужен? Как мило. И для чего же? 

— Дорогой Себастьян… я могу называть вас Себастьян? 

— Почему нет? 

— В самом деле, почему? Хотите выпить? 

— Пожалуй. 

— Том!

— Да?

Я вздрогнул. Оказывается, мы с Уайтом были не одни в комнате. У камина, полностью скрытый высокой спинкой кресла, сидел Эктон. 

Он поднялся и налил мне шерри, бросив недовольный взгляд на Уайта. 

— Спасибо, милый, — сказал тот. — А теперь будь так любезен, оставь нас. Нам с мистером Иглторпом необходимо побеседовать наедине.

— О том грузе, который у него ниже ватерлинии? — спросил Эктон ехидно. 

Он явно меня оскорблял, и как Уотсон я бы непременно потребовал объяснений, но Иглторпу всё было нипочём. 

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — сказал Уайт. — Что ещё за груз?

— К тебе приходил какой-то матрос — отвратительный красноносый парень. Иногда я просто не понимаю тебя, Дуглас. Ты велел мне уйти — так же, как сейчас, но я услышал, как ты сказал ему про этот самый груз. 

Улыбка Уайта осталась неизменной.

— Ты несёшь чушь и прекрасно об этом знаешь.

— Я… — Эктон прикусил губу и нахмурился. Его подвижное лицо выразило сначала обиду, затем — вопрос. — Наверное, я ошибся, — произнёс он медленно, не отрывая глаз от Уайта. 

— Конечно, ошибся, дорогой мой. — Уайт так и лучился спокойным самодовольством, однако я заметил, как напряглись мышцы у его рта. — А теперь ступай и займись чем-нибудь интересным. 

Молодой человек вышел из комнаты, довольно громко хлопнув дверью. 

Уайт выразительно поднял глаза к потолку. 

— Мальчишки! Том — мой племянник, точнее, сын моей кузины. Я и в лицо её не помню, но она отчего-то решила, что я должен позаботиться о мальчике. Разумеется, она знает меня так же плохо, как я её, иначе ни за что не доверила бы своё драгоценное дитя такому либертину, как ваш покорный слуга. — Уайт самодовольно рассмеялся. — Сейчас он дуется на меня, но обычно он просто очарователен. 

— Охотно верю. 

Мой голос прозвучал недостаточно твёрдо, и взгляд ленивых серых глаз Уайта вновь обратился на меня. 

— А у вас есть племянники?

— Разве что троюродные, — ответил я. — И вряд ли я буду для них хорошей компанией.

— Что же вам препятствует? 

— Возраст, — сказал я первое, что пришло в голову.

— Не волнуйтесь. — Уайт передал мне корзиночку с птифурами. — Вам ещё долго не придётся об этом беспокоиться. Может быть, не придётся никогда. Вы, как я вижу, из тех, кого возбуждает интеллект. При такого рода предпочтениях возраст не помеха. 

— Гм! — произнёс я глубокомысленно. 

— Вы считаете, что я вульгарен, мой дорогой?

— Да, — ответил Себастьян Иглторп. — Чрезвычайно. Но вам это идёт. 

— Как это мило с вашей стороны, — тепло сказал Уайт. — Кажется, мы с вами действительно сможем подружиться. Кстати, о друзьях: может быть, вы передадите мою просьбу вашему другу, мистер Иглторп, — или, вернее сказать, доктор Уотсон? 

Я сидел неподвижно, уставившись на своё отражение в зеркале напротив и чувствуя, что улыбка держится на моём лице, как приклеенная. 

— Милый мой, вы же такие известные люди! — воскликнул Уайт, похлопав меня по руке. — Неужели вы думали, что я вас не узнаю? Парик, кстати, очень хорош. Если бы я не знал, то подумал бы, что это ваши собственные волосы. Непременно сделайте себе такую причёску, она вам к лицу. 

— Кто-нибудь ещё знает? — спросил я, лихорадочно соображая, что делать. 

— Вряд ли. По крайней мере, я на это рассчитываю, иначе исполнение моей просьбы потеряет смысл. 

— Какой просьбы? — Я отчётливо осознал, что меня заманили в ловушку, и сейчас я забираюсь всё глубже и глубже. 

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы с мистером Холмсом забрали одну вещь из дома лорда Гренвилла.

— Вы с ума сошли! — Я отставил бокал. — Об этом речи быть не может!

— Сколько пыла! — Улыбка, которой одарил меня Уайт, была явно покровительственной. — Неужели вы из тех счастливцев, кому через всю жизнь удаётся пронести веру в чёткую грань между хорошими и дурными поступками? Я-то, признаться, никогда не отличал одно от другого. Так, по-вашему, разница существует? Как вы считаете, обманывать людей, притворяясь не тем, кто ты есть, и обманом проникая в их дом — это хороший поступок? 

— Я не намерен устраивать философский диспут, — сказал я. — Ваша просьба неприемлема. 

— Вы меня неправильно поняли. Я вовсе не прошу обокрасть нашего любезного сэра Невилла. То, что я хочу получить, принадлежит мне. Дело в том, что я совершил ужасную глупость. Когда я упаковывал нефритовую принцессу, которую вы видели, то случайно засунул между слоями упаковочной ткани личное письмо… от дамы. Довольно игривое. Ничего серьёзного, так, шутливая переписка, однако написано достаточно вольно, чтобы посторонний мог неправильно его истолковать. 

Слова Уайта меня удивили — я мог бы поклясться, что он отнюдь не дамский угодник. 

— Уверен, что сэр Невилл его не заметит. 

— Я не могу рисковать, вы же понимаете. 

— Но почему вы сами этого не сделаете?

— Я родился усталым. Никогда ничего не делаю сам, если можно найти помощников, — протянул Уайт. — Я буду отвлекать сэра Невилла разговором, чтобы ему не вздумалось войти в комнату в самый неподходящий момент. 

Я колебался. В просьбе Уайта мне чудился какой-то подвох.

— Не уверен, что Холмс на это согласится.

— О, ваши услуги будут вознаграждены. — Пухлый рот Уайта изогнулся в ленивой усмешке. — Вы с мистером Холмсом ведь не просто так появились в доме Гренвиллов? Вы проводите расследование. Нет, нет, не беспокойтесь — я не собираюсь донимать вас расспросами. Напротив, ваш друг может задавать мне любые вопросы относительно нашей маленькой милой компании. Обещаю честно ответить на все, если только они не будут чересчур уж нескромными. Ну как, договорились? 

— Я передам мистеру Холмсу ваше предложение.

— И постараетесь, чтобы он его принял? — Уайт сел по-турецки. Полы халата задрались, обнажив пухлые белые колени. Отчего-то вид их вызвал в моём воображении образ амфибии — белого, мягкого, лишённого чешуи ядовитого существа, и я отвёл взгляд. — Прошу вас, доктор! Это очень важно для меня! Сэр Невилл не должен увидеть это письмо, потому что… вы ведь меня не выдадите? Разумеется, нет! …потому что его отправительница — леди Гренвилл.

Я широко раскрыл глаза.

— Мы с Матильдой просто дурачились, уверяю вас. — Уайт развёл руками. — Немного подшучивали над сэром Невиллом. Всё очень невинно. Но если он прочтёт это письмо… он может быть весьма неприятен, уверяю вас. Тем более, что он не слишком высокого мнения о моих нравственных качествах — как и большинство людей, которые хоть что-то обо мне слышали. 

На мгновение лицо Уайта стало пустым, как будто его душа вдруг покинула тело. Затем его губы растянулись в печальной усмешке.  
— Репутация — это как молодость или красота. Пока всё в порядке, о ней не задумываешься, а когда задумываешься, её уже не вернёшь. 

Это соображение было высказано спокойно и безо всякого сожаления — просто констатация факта. 

— Итак, вы мне поможете? 

Я кивнул, не видя иного способа вырваться из капкана. 

— Отлично! Я устрою вам приглашение на завтра. 

На улицу я вышел, ощущая облегчение от того, что с неприятным разговором покончено, и в то же время испытывая сильнейшее беспокойство. 

***  
— Холмс, нас разоблачили! — выпалил я, падая на сиденье кэба. 

— В самом деле? — Холмс постучал тростью в перегородку.

Экипаж взял с места так резко, что у меня щёлкнули зубы. 

— Да! Уайт узнал нас и выдаст, если мы не выполним его просьбу. 

— Вот как? — Холмс фыркнул так громко, что лошадь, запряжённая в кэб, признала в нём родственную душу и сочувственно всхрапнула. — Вы могли бы пересказать ваш разговор как можно точнее? 

Я завершил рассказ как раз тогда, когда кэб остановился возле нашего дома на Бейкер-стрит. Оставив Холмса обдумывать произошедшее, я сразу прошёл к себе, с наслаждением избавился от парика, расчесал усы и переоделся. 

Холмс расхаживал по гостиной в костюме Харди, засунув руки в карманы бархатного пиджака. Вопреки моим ожиданиям, предложение Уайта как будто доставило ему удовольствие. Во всяком случае, его глаза весело сверкали. 

— Это очень удачно, Уотсон, и очень своевременно! — сказал он, оборачиваясь ко мне. — Наше расследование топчется на месте, а я, как вы знаете, этого не терплю. 

— Но Гренвиллы не имеют отношения к пропаже документа Фарнэма, — ответил я, удивлённый. 

— Я буду задавать вопросы не о них, — сказал Холмс с улыбкой. — Стало быть, Эктон живёт у Уайта?

— Если вы начнёте расспрашивать о нём, Уайт сразу догадается, что дело нечисто. Раз уж он сумел раскусить наш обман, нечего надеяться, что он не сообразит, кем вы на самом деле интересуетесь. 

— Да, Уайт оказался намного умнее, чем я думал. Впрочем, при его образе жизни проницательность — залог выживания.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Уайт явно живёт не по средствам. Как вам понравилась его квартира? Уютное гнёздышко, не правда ли? Пожалуй, даже чересчур. Книги Уайта хорошо продаются, однако доход от них недостаточно велик, чтобы он мог позволить себе мебель, обитую сафьяном ручной работы, курильницы из чистого серебра, редкие инкунабулы, коллекцию дамасских клинков и несколько редчайших свитков периода Древнего Царства. 

— Кое-какие из этих предметов я, кажется, и в самом деле видел, — сказал я. — Но вас ведь со мной не было. Как же вы узнали?

— Очень просто, мой дорогой. К вашим брюкам пристала тонкая нить растительного происхождения, в которой человек сведущий без труда узнает волокно папируса, а по окраске определит датировку с точностью до двух-трёх столетий. Кроме того, от вас пахнет благовониями, аромат которых приобретает особый оттенок, пройдя через серебряное рыльце курильницы…

— Перестаньте, Холмс! — рассердился я. — Вы меня не обманете. Не было на мне никаких нитей и волокон, а то, что сказали про благовония — просто чушь, и вы сами об этом прекрасно знаете. Вы сами уже побывали в квартире Уайта, не так ли?

— Уотсон, скоро вы меня превзойдёте! Нет, сам я там не был. Перкинс, отборнейший из рекрутов нерегулярных частей Бейкер-стрит, проник в квартиру Уайта под видом трубочиста и подробно рассказал мне об увиденном. Мне пришлось выплатить ему вознаграждение втрое против обычного, поскольку юный Перкинс, по его собственному выражению, «сроду не видал такой шикарной хаты» и несказанно мучился невозможностью прихватить что-нибудь на память о посещении. Итак, Уайт купается в роскоши. Его племянник, а точнее протеже, Томас Эктон, беден, как церковная мышь, и сам нуждается в поддержке. Кстати, Уайт устроил для него выставку в галерее Филдинга — дорогое удовольствие, учитывая, что революционное искусство нашего юного бунтаря не принесёт ни ему самому, ни Филдингу ничего, кроме насмешек публики. Отсюда неизбежно следует вопрос: из какого источника Уайт черпает средства? 

— Возможно, он перепродаёт предметы искусства? — предположил я. — Заказывает якобы для себя, а потом втридорога продаёт коллекционерам вроде Гренвилла? 

— Несомненно, но этим много не заработаешь. 

— Вы думаете, это он украл документ? Фарнэм сказал, что Уайт постоянно был у него на глазах. 

— Да, Фарнэм так сказал, — протянул Холмс. — Однако Уайт и Эктон вполне могли работать в паре. 

— Так вы послали Перкинса выкрасть пропавший документ?

— Признаюсь, эта идея приходила мне в голову, однако я сразу от неё отказался. При всех выдающихся достоинствах Перкинса он не умеет читать, так что, даже если бы документ был в квартире Уайта, мальчик не смог бы его найти среди всех этих бумаг. 

— В таком случае, получается, что мы по-прежнему ничего не знаем, — сказал я огорчённо. 

Холмс замолчал, поджав губы и погрузившись в свои мысли.

— Нет, Уотсон, — сказал он спустя некоторое время. — Кое-что мы всё-таки знаем. А после того, как вернём Уайту его письмо, узнаем ещё больше.

— Вы собираетесь выполнить его просьбу? 

— Если мы её не выполним, Уайт нас выдаст. А это сейчас доставит мне определённые неудобства. 

— Эта просьба кажется мне подозрительной, — сказал я. — Только не говорите, что я вечно подозреваю дурное. Да, подозреваю, но не без оснований! Уайт — очень скользкий тип, я совершенно не таким его себе представлял, и в предложении, которое он вам сделал, мне видится что то решительно странное.

— Ну как же вы не можете понять, Уотсон? — проговорил Холмс с сожалением, словно умоляя меня постичь ход его мыслей. — Не противоречь просьба Уайта закону и здравому смыслу, её выполнение нам решительно ничего бы не дало. 

Он остановился, глядя в западное окно. Лучи закатного солнца проникли через окно и легли на ковёр золотым веером. 

— Мне кажется, что я на правильном пути, — проговорил он задумчиво, — но некоторые куски головоломки не желают вставать на место. 

— Не кажется ли вам, Холмс, что лучше было бы обыскать комнату Эктона и установить за ним слежку, чем тратить время на Уайта? Вы даже не знаете, пригодится ли вам хоть что-нибудь из того, что он может рассказать. 

— И никогда не узнаю, пока не задам ему свои вопросы. Поверьте моему чутью, Уотсон: это дело не ограничивается поисками одного лишь пропавшего документа. Здесь кроется что-то большее. 

Понаторевший в общении с Холмсом, я знал, что не стоит спорить с ним, когда он призывает к терпению. 

За ужином мы говорили на посторонние темы, а после устроились у камина с сигарами и грогом и беседовали о Рёскине и «верности природе», пока не пришло время отправляться ко сну.   
***  
Было семь часов вечера, и день уже угасал, когда мы вновь увидели дом Гренвиллов, сияющий электрическими огнями над волнами тумана, подобно величественному океанскому лайнеру, дрейфующему в арктических водах. 

На этот раз нас приветствовали как старых знакомых. 

Уайт оставил свои причуды, надев вечерний костюм. Удручающая безукоризненность его фрака заставила меня заново устыдиться нелепости собственного одеяния. 

Причудливость его суждений, однако, нисколько не уменьшилась.

— Трансвааль? Я ничего не хочу о нём знать. Мне он не нужен. Меня не интересует участь немытых ойтландеров — равно, как и участь немытых зулусов. Я не читаю ничего, кроме светской хроники, — рассуждал Уайт, для убедительности покачивая бокалом. — Мне совершенно не хочется знать, что происходит в мире, какая из стран в очередной раз возжелала мира и добра и по этому поводу затеяла драчку со столь же добрыми и миролюбивыми соседями, кто отравился газом или угодил под колёса конки. 

— Неужели вы не понимаете, насколько Трансвааль важен для империи? — проговорил Гренвилл. 

— Неужели вы не понимаете, насколько важны для меня моё время и моё хорошее настроение? — парировал Уайт. — Я не напишу решительно ни одного стихотворения, если буду размышлять о подобных вещах. Взгляните на Киплинга, наш главный авторитет по всему вульгарному — он похоронил свой талант под грудой житейской грязи. Вот к чему приводит чтение новостей! Всем парламентским отчётам я предпочту один хороший рассказ о привидениях. 

— А сами вы видели привидений? — спросила мисс Мейси и тотчас спряталась в тени, устрашившись своей дерзкой вылазки. 

— Нет, моя дорогая, они не желают со мной знаться. 

— Должно быть, опасаются ваших насмешек, — сказал Холмс. 

— Напрасные опасения, — заверил его Уайт. — Если вам доведётся встретить призрака, отправьте его ко мне. Обещаю отнестись к почтенному выходцу с того света со всем уважением и почтительно выслушать его завывания. Однако, — проговорил он задумчиво и поднёс палец к губам, словно требуя от слушателей молчания, — вопрос, живём ли мы после смерти, по моему мнению, не может быть решен отрицательно, ибо всегда остается открытой возможность предполагать, что умершие способны возвращаться и присутствовать среди живых. Разумеется, в большинстве случаев так называемые проявления духов являются результатом мошеннических проделок, но порой появляются свидетельства, которым нельзя не верить. 

— Вот вам и чудо! — воскликнула леди Гренвилл. — Дуглас Уайт кому-то верит! 

— Нельзя же не верить собственной матери, — сказал Уайт, улыбаясь. — Моя матушка видела призрака, и я верю ей, поскольку она никогда не злоупотребляла спиртными напитками, не была склонна к излишней мечтательности, а главное, призрак этот был совершенно ей незнаком.

— Кто же это был — чёрный монах или белая дама? — шутливо осведомился Филдинг.

— Ни тот, ни другая. И явилось это существо не в полночь в полуразрушенном замке барона, погибшего злою смертью, а среди бела дня в маленькой уютной гостиной. Матушка ждала гостей к пятичасовому чаю. Войдя в гостиную, она увидела молодого человека, сидящего в кресле напротив двух её подруг. Они никогда раньше его не видела. Это был молодой человек, худощавый, светловолосый, в тёмной одежде, с траурной повязкой на рукаве. Во время обмена приветствий молодой человек молчал, другие гости также с ним не заговаривали и не обращали на него ни малейшего внимания. Матушка спросила наконец, не представят ли ей незнакомца. В ту же секунду очертания фигуры незваного гостя поблекли, затем вспыхнули зеленоватым огнём, и он исчез. 

— А что было потом? — спросил я. 

— Решительно ничего. Он исчез и больше не возвращался, хотя матушка с её подругами очень его ждали. 

Холмс потянул меня за рукав, и мы отошли в сторону. 

— Что вы стоите? — шепнул Холмс. — Пора сделать то, зачем мы пришли. 

— Но почему я?

— Я буду следить, чтобы хозяева вас не застукали. Если кто-нибудь из них направится в вашу сторону, я его перехвачу. 

Я кивнул. В словах Холмса был резон — его способности по части отвлекающих манёвров существенно превосходили мои.

К слушателям Уайта присоединился ещё один гость, высокий белокурый мужчина, очень коротко стриженый, с усами, воинственно торчащими вверх, и старым шрамом, пересекавшим его лицо от левого глаза до подбородка. 

Дуглас Уайт тепло приветствовал его, как старого знакомого. Мужчина со шрамом поздоровался с ним куда более холодно. Произношение у него было превосходное, однако в речи чувствовался иностранный акцент. 

— Кто этот рубака? — спросил я. — Судя по шраму, он немец. 

— Граф фон Гауден, — промурлыкала леди Гренвилл, появляясь рядом, — атташе германского посольства. Хороший друг Уайта. О, кажется уже не такой хороший… Поглядите, как этот тевтонский дракон пытается сохранять дипломатическую невозмутимость, а сам так и кипит. Интересно, чем провинился перед ним Уайт?

— Забавно, что человек, совершенно не интересующийся политикой, поддерживает знакомства в дипломатической среде, — заметил Холмс. 

— Круг знакомств Уайта немногим уже земной орбиты, — беззаботно ответила леди Гренвилл. — И, разумеется, я бы не стала безоговорочно принимать на веру всё, что он рассказывает. Если нужно исказить факты для того, чтобы история зазвучала интереснее, он сделает это без раздумий. Он очень обаятелен… и исключительно лжив.

Она кивнула нам и вернулась к компании лживого, но обаятельного Уайта, а я отправился выполнять задание. 

Слуги не обращали на меня внимания — должно быть, слоняющиеся по дому гости были для них не в новинку. Я поднялся в знакомый коридор, оглядевшись по сторонам, вошёл в комнату и быстро открыл сундук, в котором хранились коробки. 

Мне совершенно не хотелось, чтобы меня схватили с поличным как воришку и отправили в участок. Вряд ли я сумею внятно объяснить, зачем мне понадобилось пробираться под чужим именем в дом Гренвиллов и шарить в коробках из-под нефритовой статуэтки. Я и себе-то не мог этого объяснить, со всей той сумятицей, которая царила в моей голове. Просьбы, апеллирующие к дружбе, часто бывают обременительными, однако настолько далеко Холмс, кажется, ещё не заходил. Я даже вздрогнул, когда представил, как дворецкий заглядывает в комнату и спрашивает: «Простите, сэр, но почему вы копаетесь в этом сундуке?» 

И тем не менее я продолжал действовать. Казалось, во мне живут два человека, один из которых пребывает в ужасе от нелепой затеи, в которую я ввязался, а другой безразличен ко всему, кроме поставленного перед ним задания. То же самое я ощущал на поле боя, когда часть моей натуры вопила от ужаса, требуя забиться в безопасное место, в то время как сам я продолжал оперировать среди взрывов и щёлканья пуль. 

К счастью, ларь был не заперт. Нужная мне коробка, обтянутая жёлтым шёлком, стояла на самом верху. Перебрав куски ткани, я действительно нашёл между ними листок бумаги, сложенный вчетверо, сунул его в карман и поспешно вышел в коридор. Всё это заняло у меня не больше двух минут, но за это время сердце едва не выскочило из моей груди. 

Я спустился в оранжерею, как было условлено. Уайта ещё не было. Усевшись на диванчик, скрытый раскидистым тропическим деревцем в кадке, я перевёл наконец дух. На подлокотнике кто-то оставил полный бокал кларета. Я счёл его даром небес. Клянусь Меркурием, покровителем воришек, я заслужил этот кларет!   
Нервы мои были так напряжены, что звук приближающихся шагов заставил меня вздрогнуть. Уайт пришёл, но не один. 

— …ты всё это придумал, — говорил он. 

— Хватит врать! Я прекрасно знаю, что это был ты. Куда бы ещё им деться? 

— Не понимаю, чем ты недоволен. В конце концов, я всё это делаю для тебя. 

— А может, я не хочу, чтобы ты что-то для меня делал вот так. Я не потерплю этого!

— И как же ты, интересно, поступишь? 

— Как-нибудь да поступлю. Ты должен прекратить это свинство, ясно? 

Не желая больше подслушивать, я выглянул из-за деревца и помахал рукой Уайту и Эктону. 

— А, Иглторп, — сказал Уайт, — я надеялся, что вы здесь. Отойдём на минуту? 

— Что за секреты? — гневно спросил Эктон.

Уайт поглядел на него снисходительно, взял меня за локоть и отвёл в сторону.

— Вы нашли его?

Я молча отдал ему листок бумаги. От письма исходил нежный аромат духов, который остался на моих пальцах даже после того, как Уайт спрятал листок. 

— Прекрасно! Вы сняли камень с моей души, мой дорогой. Завтра я буду занят одним срочным делом, а в среду с утра милости прошу вас с вашим другом в гости. Я избавлюсь от Тома, и мы сможем поговорить по душам. 

— Может, мне уйти? — осведомился Эктон. 

— Как хочешь, дорогой, — откликнулся Уайт. — Вижу, ты в боевом настроении. Не достаточно ли виски на сегодня? 

Эктон покраснел.

— Я не нуждаюсь в твоих указаниях, — сказал он сердито. 

— Никаких указаний. Я просто предложил тебе перейти на более лёгкие напитки. 

— Я сам решу, что мне пить, и буду тебе признателен, если ты прекратишь меня третировать. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Уайт и вышел из оранжереи, не проронив больше ни слова. 

Эктон взглянул на меня. 

— Прошу прощения, — сказал он. — Просто я не выношу, когда Дуглас обращается со мной как с младенцем или слабоумным. 

— Наверное, он вас любит, — сказал я неуверенно. 

— Любит? — Эктон задумчиво улыбнулся. — Что означает это слово? Ведь ничего. Просто обёртка, в которую можно завернуть всё, что угодно, и говорить — это любовь. И все будут думать — о да, это любовь. Но её же нет, правильно? Любви нет. Вы нужны какому-то человеку, этот человек нужен вам. Пока наши нужды совпадают, вы вместе, но ваш союз неизбежно распадётся, и вы разлетитесь — всё дальше, всё дальше — пока не потеряете друг друга из вида. Такое странное слово — «любовь», в нём нет ничего, а столько разговоров об этой пустышке.

Я не мог спорить с ним, не выходя из роли, поэтому лишь молча кивнул, показывая, что слушаю его. 

— Взять, к примеру, наших хозяев, — продолжал Эктон. — Леди Гренвилл — красавица, спору нет, но при этом сущая фурия. Помните нефритовую фигурку, которую Дуглас продал Гренвиллу? Во время последней ссоры наша прекрасная леди расколотила её на куски кочергой. 

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Сказал один из здешних лакеев. Очень милый парень. — Эктон подмигнул и ухмыльнулся. 

— И часто они так ссорятся? — Я решительно не желал ничего знать о местных лакеях, как милых, так и не очень.

— Как я понимаю, ссорится она. Муж скорее забавляется. Хотя не уверен, что он так уж забавлялся, когда лишился вещицы стоимостью в несколько тысяч фунтов. 

Я вспомнил прекрасное лицо нефритовой воительницы, и меня охватила печаль. 

— Какое варварство!

— Женщины, — Эктон философски пожал плечами. — Они способны на всё. Разрушительные создания. 

— А, Себастьян! Я думал, ты заблудился. 

Холмс бросил на Эктона быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц. Тот засунул руки в карманы и покачивался с пятки на носок.

— Встревожились, должно быть? 

— Нисколько, дорогой мистер Эктон. Ни на йоту. 

— А напрасно. Я бы на вашем месте забеспокоился. — Эктон засмеялся и направился к выходу из галереи.

— Чёрт побери, Холмс, — прошептал я, — вы никогда со мной не расплатитесь за всё, что я пережил в этом доме! 

— Где письмо? 

— Отдал Уайту. 

— Что там было написано? 

— Я его не читал.

— Боже мой, Уотсон! 

— Но вы не сказали, что это нужно сделать.

— Так это само собой разумелось! — Холмс запустил руку в волосы. — Что вы натворили! 

— Я никогда не читаю чужих писем, — сказал я решительно, — особенно писем дамы к джентльмену. 

Холмс застонал. 

— Я сам виноват, — сказал он, с видимым усилием беря себя в руки. — Никогда не встречал более порядочного человека, чем вы. В данном случае, Уотсон, это не комплимент, это диагноз. Какое там письмо дамы? Для чего вообще было идти на такой риск, как не ради того, чтобы прочесть письмо? А теперь… 

— Вообще-то это я шёл на риск, хотя с самого начала был против этой затеи! — возмутился я. — Знаете, Хо…

Холмс зажал мне рот, смяв мои нафабренные усы. Я сердито оттолкнул его руку. 

— Что вы себе…

Холмс глазами указал на дверь. 

Кто-то стоял у входа, кургузая синяя тень падала на дорожку.

Заметив, что мы обнаружили его присутствие, Филдинг вышел из укрытия. 

— Прошу прощения, если я вас потревожил. 

Холмс одарил его улыбкой и невинным взглядом.

— Всё в порядке. Вы кого-то искали?

— Уайта. Он был здесь?

— Ушёл минут двадцать назад, — сказал я. 

— Один? 

— Здесь был Эктон, но ушли они порознь. 

— А… Эктон, конечно. Мне и с ним тоже нужно поговорить, но это подождёт. Деловые вопросы лучше обсуждать с утра и на свежую голову.

— Не знал, что Том Эктон — деловой человек, — сказал Холмс. 

У Филдинга была странная привычка шевелить губами, словно он беспрестанно перебирал слова, как чётки. Несколько мгновений он стоял, сжимая в руке бокал и задумчиво глядя в него. 

— Я устроил этому молодому человеку выставку. Прибыли я от неё не жду, но зрители могут на неё пойти. Я даже уверен, что пойдут — хотя бы из любопытства. 

— Что он пишет? — спросил я.

— Квадраты. Это его любимая тема. Иногда ещё треугольники и зигзаги, но в основном — квадраты. 

— Мы непременно должны это увидеть, Себастьян, — сказал Холмс и в доказательство серьёзности своих намерений чертовски больно ущипнул меня за руку повыше локтя. 

— Не уверен, — ответил я, потирая руку и отступая от него подальше. — Я, пожалуй, лучше полюбуюсь Рембрандтом. 

— Но, Себастьян, как ты можешь!.. — запротестовал Холмс.

— А лучше — Рубенсом! — заявил я мстительно. — Вот именно! Я пойду смотреть на Рубенса. 

— В следующем месяце один американский миллионер — из тех самых, кого так не любит Уайт, — устраивает показ своей коллекции картин, — сообщил Филдинг. — Превосходное собрание, единственное в своём роде. Я собираюсь назвать выставку «Пытки и казни». Крестные муки, истязания мучеников, снятие кожи, колесование, сожжение — около двухсот полотен. Особенно мне нравится «Шабаш»: превосходный маленький Гойя, ведьмы варят в котле вопящего младенца. Презабавная вещица. 

Филдинг рассмеялся. Я неуверенно улыбнулся ему в ответ. 

— М-да, — сказал Холмс. — Невероятно привлекательный сюжет. 

— Владелец коллекции сделал состояние на скотобойнях, вот и собрал картины на любимую тему. Вероятно, ему нравится смотреть, как рубят мясо. 

Филдинг откинул голову назад, и выражение его лица изменилось. 

Я обернулся и увидел леди Гренвилл. Высокая, в багряном платье, с ледяным взглядом синих глаз, она показалась мне похожей на Клитемнестру. Рубины в её ожерелье вспыхивали яростными искрами. 

Холмс поклонился ей, я последовал его примеру. 

— Мы обсуждали ваши орхидеи. Они просто волшебные, — сказал Филдинг. 

У меня складывалось впечатление, что правда — единственная гостья, которую не желают принимать в этом гостеприимном доме; как будто в самом воздухе здесь присутствовало нечто, заставлявшее людей лгать, даже не имея в том необходимости. 

— Мои маленькие любимицы. Они неизменно радуют меня — пожалуй, они одни. — Голос леди Гренвилл был спокойным и дружелюбным, но я чувствовал, что она так и кипит от скрытого гнева, и гнев этот обращён на нас с Холмсом. 

— Мне неловко говорить об этом, но мы с мистером Иглторпом должны уйти, — произнёс Холмс сожалеющим тоном. — Передайте вашему супругу мои извинения и благодарность за великолепный вечер.

— Разумеется. — Леди Гренвилл протянула руку.

На секунду мне показалось, что жест окончится пощёчиной, однако обошлось. Меня, к моей радости, удостоили лишь любезным кивком. 

Филдинг попрощался с нами. Его круглые глаза поблескивали от любопытства — несомненно, он тоже заметил перемену в хозяйке дома. 

Мы вышли из оранжереи и прошли в холл.

— Что случилось? — спросил я, принимая пальто от лакея. 

Холмс пожал плечами и ничего не ответил. По дороге домой он тоже молчал. 

Всё это начало действовать мне на нервы. Я решил, что больше не стану участвовать в странных играх Холмса. Мне надоел этот костюм, эта личина и то, что со мной обращаются, как с дрессированным пуделем. 

— Почему вы сказали, что письмо было от дамы? — нарушил Холмс напряжённое молчание. — Ведь это Уайт писал леди Гренвилл.

— Вовсе нет. 

— Он вам так сказал. 

— Да, в самом деле… но письмо пахло её духами. Скорее всего, он нам солгал. Возможно, солжёт и в ответ на ваши вопросы.

— Этого я не допущу, — сказал Холмс. — Уайт назначил встречу на завтра? 

— На утро среды. 

— Очень удачно. Завтра я буду занят. Сегодняшний вечер дал мне богатую пищу для размышлений.

— Рад за вас, — сказал я саркастически. — А я, пожалуй, прогуляюсь по Национальной галерее. Мне нужно подготовиться на случай, если вы действительно соберётесь заставить меня смотреть на квадраты, младенцев в котле и прочие сюжеты, которые так забавляют мистера Филдинга. Один из моих учителей говорил, что о человеке многое можно сказать по его чувству юмора. 

Холмс откинулся на спинку кресла, настольная лампа бросала отблеск на его узкие губы. 

— Не обязательно. Людей смешат самые неожиданные вещи. Жажда крови присуща человеку от природы. У одних эта склонность выражается в равнодушии к страданиям, у других — в наслаждении от созерцания убийства. Дети, к примеру, жестоки; родителям и нянькам приходится прилагать порядочно усилий, чтобы воспитать в них человечность. Вспомните сюжеты, разыгрываемые балаганщиками с Панчем и Джуди. В сущности, они ужасны, что не мешает им быть смешными. 

— Надеюсь, что завтра вам удастся напасть на след пропавшего документа, — сказал я, — и я смогу вернуться к обычному времяпрепровождению. Роль, которую я играю, мне не по душе. 

Холмс хмыкнул и взял скрипку, показывая, что не расположен продолжать беседу.   
Я тоже устал и был рад очутиться в своей постели. 

Некоторое время я прислушивался к тому, как Холмс играет чрезвычайно унылую пьесу. Затем на улице завыл бродячий пёс. Вдохновлялся он явно упражнениями Холмса и довольно удачно следовал за аккомпанементом. Под этот жизнерадостный дуэт я и заснул. 

***  
— Вам следует призвать к порядку ваших поклонников, Холмс, — сказал я за завтраком. — Позавчерашний хвостатый Карузо едва не свёл меня с ума. 

— Бедные дети ночи! — проговорил Холмс меланхолически. — Они так сладко поют! Жаль, вы не в силах оценить подлинный талант. 

Весь прошлый день он отсутствовал и вернулся так поздно, что я не слышал, как стукнула дверь. 

— Уайт не присылал записки?

— Нет, однако мы исполнили свою часть соглашения и можем повидаться с ним без договорённости. Ваш новый костюм ждёт вас. 

— Я его больше не надену, — сказал я решительно. — Уайт знает, кто мы, и в нашей сомнительной маскировке больше нет необходимости. 

— Но Эктон не знает, — возразил Холмс.

— Наверняка Уайт ему сказал.

— Если бы хотел сказать, не стал бы отсылать его из комнаты во время вашего разговора. Кроме того, могут появиться гости, — скажем, леди Гренвилл. 

Я пытался сопротивляться, но уже без особого воодушевления. Вскоре мой бунт был подавлен, и четвертью часа позже господа Харви и Иглторп вновь украсили собою улицы Лондона. 

Город сладострастно нежился на солнце, словно огромная грязная дворняга. Утренний воздух пах дождём, и улицы в дымке испаряющейся воды казались написанными акварелью. 

Хозяйка сообщила, что Уайта нет дома. 

— А Томас Эктон, его племянник? — спросил я.

— Он уехал вчера днём, в большой спешке. 

— Мистер Уайт уехал вместе с ним? — произнёс Холмс, поигрывая зажатым между пальцами совереном. 

— Нет, сэр, — ответила хозяйка, как будто не обращая внимания на деньги. — Он ушёл вечером. Иногда он не приходит домой по два-три дня, это дело обычное. Он не предупреждал меня, что уедет.

— Мистер Уайт назначил нам встречу на это время, — сказал Холмс. — Мы можем подождать его наверху, в квартире?

— Но вдруг он не придёт, сэр?

— Мы подождём его полчаса, а потом, боюсь, мистеру Уайту придётся искать нас самому. 

— Что ж, думаю, я могу вас впустить, — решила хозяйка и пропустила нас в дом.

Её рука на мгновение соприкоснулась с рукой Холмса, и монета исчезла. 

— Похоже, Уайт от нас прячется, — сказал я сердито. — Мы сделали своё дело и больше ему не нужны. 

Холмс покачал головой. Вид у него был скорее задумчивый, чем раздосадованный. 

— Зато у нас будет время осмотреться, — сказал он. 

В гостиной царил тот же живописный беспорядок, что и в прошлый раз. 

Воздух в комнате отдавал ароматом благовоний и едким душком гашиша, которые почти перебивали слабый запах пепла. Холмс подошёл к камину и отодвинул кресло. Запах исходил от почерневшей, обуглившейся массы бумаги. Холмс попытался разъединить листы, но они рассыпались в прах у него в руках. 

Я уселся на диван, наблюдая за тем, как Холмс скрупулёзно исследует гостиную. Он двигался бесшумно, перебирая книги и бесчисленные безделушки и с величайшей аккуратностью ставя их на прежнее место. Он пядь за пядью осмотрел шкафы. Его мысли были настолько сконцентрированы на деле, что он, казалось, совершенно позабыл о моём присутствии.

Я терпеливо ждал. Когда наконец всё было обследовано должным образом, лицо Холмса выражало усталость и неудовольствие.

— Пойдёмте в кабинет, — бросил он.

На пороге я остановился в удивлении. Свои причудливые стихи Дуглас Уайт писал в обстановке спартанской строгости. Стол был идеально чист, за исключением нефритового письменного прибора и стопки исписанных листов, идеально выровненных и придавленных нефритовым же пресс-папье. В корзине для бумаг — несколько скомканных листов промокательной бумаги. Настольная лампа под зелёным абажуром, старое удобное кожаное кресло и открытый шкаф со словарями и справочниками по самым разнообразным предметам довершали и исчерпывали обстановку.

— Глядите-ка — два билета на «Королеву юга» до Нью-Йорка. Очень любопытно, — пробормотал Холмс, заглядывая под пресс-папье. — Отплытие назначено на сегодня, в девять часов утра. 

— Возможно, Уайт и Эктон сейчас в порту, — предположил я. 

— Без билетов?

— Они их забыли. 

— Уотсон, иногда вы меня просто пугаете. Хозяйка ведь сказала, что не видела их обоих со вчерашнего дня. Стало быть, они влезли в окно, покидали чемоданы на улицу и уехали, забыв про билеты, — так вы полагаете? В любом случае, сейчас уже половина двенадцатого, так что наши незадачливые путешественники уже успели бы вернуться. Или они свернули в ближайший паб и запили с горя, как вы думаете? 

— Не обязательно язвить, — сказал я обиженно. — Это было просто предположение. 

Холмс только фыркнул. Ознакомившись с содержимым ящиков письменного стола, он принялся за корзину. Разворачивая скомканные листы, Холмс разглядывал их на свет, пока не издал возглас воодушевления. 

— Что такое?

— Судя по сохранившимся фрагментам текста, Уайт назначил кому-то встречу в Гров-клоуз, 42, в одиннадцать вечера. Насколько я помню, это в Ламбете, недалеко от Пинчин-лейн. Там расположены склады, в основном, заброшенные. 

Тут Холмс бросил взгляд в окно, сунул промокашку в карман и бросился назад в гостиную. Я последовал за ним. 

— Скорее, Уотсон, спуститесь и откройте дверь, пока он не постучал! — прошипел Холмс, хватая халат Уайта, заворачиваясь в него и падая на диван.

— Что? 

— Вниз, живо! Да постарайтесь, чтобы хозяйка вас не услышала!

Я сбежал вниз по лестнице и распахнул дверь.

— Чёрт побери! — выдохнул кряжистый матрос в бушлате, отшатываясь от меня. — Что это вы бросаетесь на людей, сэр?

Я лихорадочно соображал, чего бы Холмс хотел от меня.

— Мы вас ждали, — сказал я наконец.

— Мистер Уайт? 

— Он наверху. Пойдёмте.

— Ладно. 

Матрос, ворча, двинулся за мной вверх по лестнице. 

— Мистер Уайт? — спросил он, входя в гостиную. 

— Это я, — сказал Холмс. — Что вам угодно, любезный?

— Капитан Шнайдер велел доставить вам лично в руки, — сказал малый, с подозрением оглядывая небрежную фигуру Холмса. 

— Вот как? Превосходно. Я целиком к вашим услугам. — Холмс протянул руку.

— Э, не так скоро, сэр! Сначала вы должны сказать пароль.

— Что за глупости, мой милый? Давайте коробку.

— Пароль, сэр, иначе вы её не получите! — Матрос решительно выпятил подбородок, отчего щетинистая бородка вздыбилась, как хвост дикобраза. 

Холмс не переменил позы, однако я заметил, как напряглось его тело под роскошным халатом Уайта, и понял, что он готовится к прыжку. 

Вдвоём мы, конечно, одолели бы матроса, наделав, однако, много шума; не исключено, что дело дошло бы до вмешательства полиции. К счастью, я вспомнил о словах Эктона, произнесённых им в неведении.

— Да полно вам, Дуглас, — сказал я непринуждённым тоном. — Человек всего лишь исполняет приказ своего капитана. Моряки — народ занятой, им некогда принимать участие в ваших розыгрышах. Не хотите сказать сами, так я скажу: «Груз ниже ватерлинии». 

— Другое дело, сэр, — произнёс моряк с облегчением и отдал Холмсу коробку. 

— Примите за труды, любезный, — Холмс протянул моряку шиллинг. — И простите меня за неуместную шутку.

— Ничего, сэр. Благодарствую, сэр. — Моряк коснулся своей шапочки, и вскоре мы услышали, как он вразвалку спускается по лестнице.

— Превосходно, Уотсон! — воскликнул Холмс, вскакивая с дивана и сбрасывая халат. — Я уже опасался, что этот малый наставит мне синяков. А теперь давайте уберёмся отсюда, пока хозяйка не заподозрила неладное. Откуда вы узнали пароль?

— Эктон случайно услышал, как Уайт называет его другому посыльному, и повторил при мне. Уайт обвинил его во лжи, но Эктон, конечно, не лгал — просто не знал, в чём дело. 

— Значит, Уайт давно этим занимается. 

Холмс свистнул, подзывая кэб. 

Я вертел в руках коробку. Продолговатая, около двух футов в длину и полутора в ширину, она казалась необычно тяжёлой. 

— Нам невероятно повезло, — сказал я. — Если бы мы пришли часом раньше или часом позже, то посыльный ушёл бы восвояси. 

— Я не верю в везение. Мы говорим «везение», когда интуиция ведёт нас в нужную сторону. А интуиция — плод наблюдений. Вот почему я не устаю повторять вам: мы не должны торопиться делать выводы. Пока мы наблюдаем и собираем информацию, наш мозг открыт. Выстроив версию, мы неизбежно впадаем в соблазн деления улик на существенные и несущественные. Однако факты, на первый взгляд незначительные, могут оказаться решающими: к примеру, собака, которая не лаяла. 

Я кивнул, вспомнив дело «Серебряного». 

— Надеюсь, мы не преувеличиваем ценность нашей добычи.

Холмс погладил крышку. 

— Этот славный предмет может рассказать нам больше, чем все, с кем мы говорили до сих пор. 

— Зачем гадать? Давайте посмотрим на содержимое.

— Ваш здравый смысл, Уотсон, как всегда, неоценим. 

Я сделал попытку открыть коробку, но Холмс меня остановил.

— Погодите, Уотсон. Лучше сделать это без свидетелей. Мы с вами, как-никак, её похитили. Кажется, мы прочно встаём на преступную стезю. Вот и Бейкер-стрит — самое время! По правде говоря, мне тоже не терпится взглянуть на нашу добычу. 

Он выскочил из кэба, едва дождавшись, пока тот остановится. Я расплатился с кэбменом, который заволновался, заподозрив, что пассажиры собираются удрать, не заплатив, и поднялся по лестнице более степенным шагом. 

В гостиной я обнаружил, что Холмс, даже не сняв пальто, изучает коробку через лупу. 

— Так я и думал, — пробормотал он, постучав рукояткой лупы по стенке. 

Разрезав алый шнур, Холмс снял крышку, вытряхнул слой хлопковых очёсов, а затем из-под шёлковой ткани вынул чудесную статуэтку из бледно-зелёного нефрита, изображавшую двух девушек под ивой. 

— Мило, — сказал Холмс равнодушно и передал статуэтку мне. 

Я взял её, наслаждаясь шелковистостью камня и великолепной, выразительной работой мастера. 

Холмс тем временем продолжал свои изыскания. Вынув складной нож, он надрезал край обивки, отогнул атлас и просунул лезвие ножа глубже в боковую часть. Лицо у него оставалось бесстрастным и сосредоточенным, но стиснутые губы выдавали волнение. Вынув бархатное днище с выемкой для статуэтки, Холмс вытащил плоскую деревянную дощечку с иероглифами, написанными в углу, и я увидел три плотно набитых мешочка. 

Холмс раскрыл один из них и передал мне. Я вынул из мешочка камешек и уставился на него. 

— Что это такое? 

— Алмаз, Уотсон. Мистер Уайт до такой степени любит прекрасное во всех его проявлениях, что занялся контрабандой алмазов. 

***  
Если бы я взялся предсказывать будущее за деньги, то умер бы в нищете. Вероятность подобного оборота событий никогда не пришла бы мне в голову; Холмс, напротив, не выглядел особенно удивлённым. Десятки вопросов готовы были сорваться с моих губ, но деликатный стук миссис Хадсон помешал мне осуществить свои намерения.

— К вам дама, мистер Холмс, — сказала она.

— Просите. — Холмс убрал алмаз в коробку, а коробку спрятал под стол. 

— Кто это может быть? — сказал я с досадой. — Новая клиентка? Как не вовремя!

Холмс улыбнулся, покачал головой и приложил палец к губам. 

В комнату вошла леди Гренвилл в элегантном платье цвета морской волны. Она была оживлена, яркие глаза сверкали, но в весёлой улыбке леди Гренвилл и любопытстве, с которым она оглядела нашу гостиную, сквозила какая-то наигранность, словно она заставляла себя быть весёлой и любопытной. 

— Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс, доброе утро, доктор Уотсон. Счастлива наконец увидеть вас в вашем подлинном виде. Я оставила мисс Мейси в экипаже. Не думаю, что ей нужно быть в курсе нашей беседы. Да и видеть вас ей не обязательно — на случай, если вам понадобится навестить наш дом ещё раз. — Леди Гренвилл улыбнулась, заметив тень недовольства, пробежавшую по лицу Холмса. 

— Как вы нас узнали? — спросил я.

— Вообще-то мне сказал Уайт. Он попросил не выдавать вас, и я согласилась — невероятно интересно было наблюдать за тем, как великий детектив ведёт расследование. Хотя предмет расследования, как ни жаль, останется для меня тайной. 

— Отчего же? — сказал Холмс спокойно. — Полагаю, соображения простой вежливости требуют, чтобы я объяснился. Я следил за Томасом Эктоном. 

Леди Гренвилл издала изумлённый возглас. 

— Но именно о нём я собиралась с вами поговорить — о нём и о Дугласе Уайте.

— Вы видели Уайта сегодня? — спросил Холмс. 

— Нет, и поэтому я здесь. Он пропал, мистер Холмс — исчез! Утром я говорила с Томом Эктоном. Он вёл себя чрезвычайно странно и явно спешил от меня отделаться. Он сказал, что Уайт уехал за город и скоро вернётся.

— Скорее всего, так и есть. 

— Но мы с Уайтом договорились о встрече. Он не мог уехать, не предупредив меня. — Леди Гренвилл решительно покачала головой, страусовые перья на шляпе заколыхались. — Уайт производит впечатление человека беззаботного и легкомысленного, настоящего «жителя Богемы», но в действительности он очень обязателен. Он никогда не опаздывает и ничего не забывает. Однажды я видела его счета — это поразительно, мистер Холмс, он ведёт их, как заправский бухгалтер! У него даже есть журнал доходов и расходов — книга наподобие конторской. — Леди Гренвилл рассмеялась, сверкнув безупречными зубами. — Поразительно, не правда ли? 

— В самом деле! — Холмс добродушно рассмеялся, вторя ей. — А вы не заглядывали в эту самую книгу?

— Нет, что вы. Я увидела её случайно. Заглянула к Уайту, чтобы пригласить его на прогулку — совершенно спонтанно, знаете ли, проезжала мимо его дома, направляясь в парк, и подумала — отчего бы не пригласить его прогуляться с нами? Мисс Мейси — не Бог весть какая весёлая компания. Уайт меня не ждал, и я застала его за подведением счетов. Я ещё пошутила насчёт его дотошности. Кажется, он был не очень доволен.

Холмс кивнул. 

— Противоречит тому образу, который он всем предпочитает показывать. 

— Да, пожалуй. 

— Следующий вопрос вы, возможно, сочтёте нескромным. 

— Если сочту, то попросту не стану на него отвечать. 

— Вы состояли с Уайтом в переписке?

Леди Гренвилл посмотрела в сторону запертой двери и понизила голос до доверительного шёпота:

— Если обмен шутливыми записками можно назвать перепиской. Уайт часто писал стихами — эти записки я храню, но мои письма, боюсь, немедленно после прочтения отправлялись в корзину. 

— Он вернул вам ваше письмо позавчера вечером? 

— Что? — Морщинка прорезала лоб леди Гренвилл. — Нет. Зачем? Послушайте, мистер Холмс, всё это не важно. — Она взмахнула рукой в перстнях, рассыпав по гостиной сноп разноцветных искр. — Я хочу сказать, Уайт не уехал бы так, ни за что.

— Значит, Эктон солгал вам?

— Похоже на то. — Леди Гренвилл подняла брови, слишком изящные, чтобы быть обязанными своей форме исключительно благосклонности природы. — Есть люди, которые не пропадают просто так. Найдите его, мистер Холмс! Я уверена, случилось что-то ужасное. Если Том Эктон что-то сделал с Дугласом, это будет проявлением чудовищной неблагодарности с его стороны! Уайт заботился о нём, как о собственном сыне. 

Только уважение к леди помешало мне иронически фыркнуть на холмсов манер.

— Сделаю всё, что в моих силах, — заверил Холмс. — Не нужно волноваться. Тревога, подобно опиуму, подхлёстывает воображение и рисует картины, далёкие от реальности. 

Леди Гренвилл, удовлетворённая обещанием, распрощалась с нами, и через минуту мы услышали грохот колёс её экипажа по мостовой. 

— Кажется, Уайт ей очень дорог, — сказал я.

— Вам так показалось? — осведомился Холмс.

— Ну конечно, иначе зачем она пришла бы к нам? 

Холмс рассеянно кивнул. В его глазах я заметил отсутствующее, напряжённое выражение.

— Любопытно, — сказал он. — Я не видел никакой книги доходов и расходов. Куда она девалась? 

— Уайт что-то сжёг в камине. Может быть, журнал? 

Холмс бросил на меня пристальный взгляд. 

— Вот почему вы необходимы мне, Уотсон. Для меня ценны любые ваши предположения. Пусть они далеки от истины, однако превосходно подталкивают мою мысль.

— Жаль, что для меня наши беседы не так ценны, — сказал я досадливо. — Вы объясняете мне всё, когда дело уже решено.

— Вовсе нет. Я объясняю вам каждый свой шаг, только делаю это мысленно. — Холмс коснулся лба указательным пальцем. 

— В таком случае очень жаль, что я не умею читать мысли, — сказал я ядовито. 

— Вам очень повезло, что не умеете, — отозвался Холмс. — Не потому, что я плохо о вас думаю, — я самого высокого мнения о вас, друг мой, надеюсь, вы это знаете, — но потому, что человек — существо раздражительное и переменчивое. Кроме того, кто из нас не был обуреваем желаниями, в которых не признался бы под угрозой немедленной смертной казни? Нет, не жалейте о том, что вам не дано проникать в мысли других людей. Это ужасный дар!

Неожиданная горячность моего друга удивила меня, и он это понял.

— Однако для сыщика такая способность была бы незаменима, — произнёс он самым деловым тоном. — Я мог бы прочесть мысли мистера Уайта, и тогда мне не пришлось бы бегать за ним по всему Лондону. Вы не забыли о встрече в Гров-клоуз? Мы должны там быть. Это может быть опасно. Вы рады?

— Мне придётся переодеваться в Иглторпа? — осведомился я.

— Поскольку, кажется, весь свет знает, кто мы такие, мистер Иглторп может кануть в небытие. 

— Вот теперь я рад, — сказал я от всей души. 

***

В четверть одиннадцатого мы спустились на улицу и наняли кэб. 

Поднимался туман, колыхаясь у окон, словно грязная жёлтая простыня. Колёса мягко шелестели по ровным гранитным мостовым. 

— Как вы думаете, склад служит перевалочной базой? — спросил я.

Воображение тотчас нарисовало мне что-то подобное пещерам Голконды.

— Нет. Для такого товара, как камни, склады не нужны. Это просто место встречи. 

Теперь кэб катился по тёмным улицам, подскакивая на мелком булыжнике старинных переулков, и на лицо Холмса лишь изредка падали отблески света. 

Мы проехали по грязным переулкам, расположенным позади верфей, тянувшихся вдоль берега Темзы, и свернули на улочку, по обеим сторонам которой поднимались закопчённые стены складов.

Единственный на всю Гров-клоуз уличный фонарь едва светил, и мне пришлось целиком положиться на Холмса, который быстро нашёл нужный номер. 

Холмс вынул из кармана связку отмычек, но она ему не понадобилась: дужка висячего замка, как оказалось, не была защёлкнута и отошла при первом прикосновении. 

Район был очень тихий, до меня доносился лишь отдалённый шум лондонских улиц, да ветер посвистывал сквозь щели. В кармане у меня лежал револьвер — мой неизменный товарищ во всех моих приключениях, Холмс сжимал в руке тяжёлую трость эбенового дерева, и всё же я чувствовал какую-то неуловимую угрозу, от которой волосы на моём затылке встали дыбом. 

— Разделимся, — шепнул Холмс. — Нужно осмотреть всё здесь. 

Я кивнул. Холмс двинулся в глубь склада, а я пошёл вдоль стены, огибая груды какого-то хлама и освещая их лучом ручного фонаря. 

По складу гуляли сквозняки. Холодное дуновение коснулось меня сзади, словно кто-то провёл ледяным пальцем по шее над воротничком. Из смотрового окна, расположенного под крышей, падала полоса света. Потолочного перекрытия не было, я видел стропила и тёмную изнанку крыши. 

На миг мне показалось, что у стены стоит человек на коленях. Я поднял фонарь. Это была всего лишь груда старых вещей — пустые ящики, ободья колёс, какие-то коврики и длинный тюк мешковины. Во всём помещении стоял неприятный запах, но здесь к нему примешивалось нечто гнилостное, вызывавшее инстинктивное отвращение. 

Я повернулся и пошёл дальше, но что-то не давало мне покоя — мимолётное впечатление, засевшее в мозгу, как крохотная заноза, которой не видишь, но которую постоянно чувствуешь. 

Вернувшись к куче рухляди, я осветил её фонарём ещё раз. Оттолкнул огромное колесо старомодного велосипеда, отпихнул рулон заплесневелых обоев. И тогда я увидел это — белеющую на полу кисть с скрюченными пальцами, задравшуюся манжету, испачканную бурыми пятнами, разорванный рукав пальто. 

Я принялся лихорадочно расшвыривать хлам. Встреча с Дугласом Уайтом всё-таки состоялась. Когда мы обыскивали его квартиру, он был уже мёртв. Насколько я мог судить, убили его вчерашним вечером или ночью. 

Встреча в одиннадцать была назначена на вчерашний день. Мы опоздали на сутки. 

Какими бы ни были люди при жизни, смерть стирает все различия, и открытые глаза мёртвых неизменно выражают один и тот же ужас, одно и то же изумление.   
Распухшее лицо Уайта сплошь покрывали синяки, на левой щеке зияло несколько глубоких порезов. Судя по их расположению и ровным краям, нанесены они были не в пылу драки, а хладнокровно и обдуманно. Я присел и изучил руки Уайта. Одно из запястий было сломано. Убийца прижал его к полу ногой и навалился всем своим весом, пока резал Уайту лицо. 

Во лбу мертвеца зияла багровая рана. Я не стал переворачивать тело и осматривать выходное отверстие — пусть это малоприятное зрелище выпадет на долю полицейского врача, а я и так видел достаточно. 

С трудом выпрямившись, я вышел на улицу и немного постоял, глядя на фонари, светившиеся на другом берегу Темзы, и дожидаясь, пока холодный воздух не освежит мой ум. 

Голос Холмса, внезапно раздавшийся сзади, заставил меня подскочить. 

— Что с вами, Уотсон?

— Я нашёл Уайта. Он мёртв. 

— Вот как? Я этого боялся. Где он? 

Увидев, в каком состоянии находится тело, Холмс ошеломлённо провёл рукой по лбу и присел на корточки. С минуту он разглядывал труп, потом поднял на меня взгляд. В его глазах я увидел проблеск отвращения и жалости. 

— Вы смотрели, что у него в карманах? 

Я покачал головой. 

Холмс обследовал одежду Уайта, затем осветил фонарём пространство вокруг. 

— Крови нет ни на полу, ни на стенах. Его убили не на этом месте, — сказал он. — Здесь должны быть следы волочения. Ах да. Уотсон, вы на них стоите. 

Я поспешно отошёл. Под моим ботинком что-то скрипнуло. Наклонившись, я увидел отблеск света на металле. Эта была булавка для галстука с головкой в виде шмеля. Я поднял её и положил в карман.

Холмс тем временем вышел в центр помещения. 

— Вот здесь его избивали, а потом застрелили, — сказал он, становясь на четвереньки и вынимая лупу. — Остроносые штиблеты — Уайт. Лужа крови — тоже он. Другие ботинки, на размер больше, с закруглёнными носами — на руке Уайта синяк очень похожей формы. А вот ещё чьи-то следы… Гм. Уотсон, подойдите, пожалуйста, и покажите ваши подошвы. Нет, это не вы, хотя размер ваш. Прошу вас выйти на улицу и дойти до перекрёстка. Там должен быть констебль. Пусть пошлёт срочное сообщение в Скотленд-ярд. Необходимо перевернуть этот склад вверх дном, а нам двоим и за неделю с этим не управиться. 

Констебль поначалу принял меня за пьяного, пришлось потратить добрых полчаса, прежде чем я убедил его отправиться в участок и сообщить о нашей страшной находке. Вернувшись, я нашёл Холмса в большом раздражении. Выслушав рассказ о моих злоключениях, он сердито цокнул языком и велел мне отправляться домой. Я попытался воспротивиться, но Холмс был непреклонен. 

— Не желаю смотреть, как вы кривитесь, кусаете губы и изо всех сил пытаетесь сделать вид, что бодры и шаловливы, как школьник, и старая рана вас ничуть не беспокоит, — заявил он. — Я останусь, пока не прибудет кто-нибудь из инспекторов. 

— Что вы от них хотите? 

— Чтобы они принесли мне любой клочок бумаги, который им удастся здесь обнаружить. Ступайте же, Уотсон, ступайте!

Чтобы найти кэб, мне пришлось пройти добрых три квартала. Наконец я выбрался из клубка едва освещённых улочек и, услышав в тумане стук копыт, двинулся на его звук. Сонный возница удивлённо взглянул на меня. 

— Припозднились вы, сэр, — сказал он хрипло.

Я кивнул, назвал адрес и с облегчением расположился на сиденье. Капли дождя скользили по стеклу, размывая копоть и зеленовато-жёлтый налёт смога. 

Было около двух, когда я добрался до дома. Миссис Хадсон ещё не ложилась. Обычно она ссылалась на бессонницу, которая начала мучить её с возрастом, однако приступы бессонницы подозрительно совпадали с нашими ночными отлучками.

— А где мистер Холмс? — спросила она встревоженно.

— Даёт инструкции полицейским, — ответил я. — Мы нашли труп.

— Превосходно, — проговорила миссис Хадсон, тотчас успокаиваясь. — Не желаете ли чаю?

— Не беспокойтесь, миссис Хадсон. Я лучше лягу. Вечер выдался беспокойным. К слову, о беспокойстве: если у вас возникнет нужда в средствах от бессонницы, я выпишу вам рецепт.

— Не стоит, доктор. Матушка моей подруги была знакома с домоправительницей мистера Уилки Коллинза и рассказывала, что лауданум превратил этого умнейшего человека в развалину. Я ограничусь молоком с мёдом и ромашковым чаем. 

— Это очень мудро с вашей стороны. Спокойной ночи, миссис Хадсон.

— Спокойной ночи, доктор.

Я поднялся в гостиную, посмотрел на слой окурков в пепельнице, на разбросанные по полу газеты, коробку с её драгоценным содержимым, беззаботно стоявшую на каминной полке, и понял отчаяние, в которое наши с Холмсом повадки приводили миссис Хадсон. 

Сон пришёл ко мне сразу, как только я лёг в постель. Очевидно, путешествие по самым непривлекательным районам Лондона и страшные находки могли послужить не менее хорошим снотворным, чем пресловутый лауданум.

***  
— Бог знает, что происходит в этой стране! — заметила миссис Хадсон, подавая нам завтрак. — Вчера пригородный поезд сошёл с рельсов, сегодня ночью убили Дугласа Уайта!

— Поезд сошёл с рельсов? — переспросил Холмс. — Много пострадавших?

— К счастью, никто не погиб, но человек тридцать попали в больницу. В любом случае мало приятного оказаться в поезде, который сходит с рельсов. 

Правдивость этого замечания была столь очевидной, что Холмс больше ничего не сказал, ограничившись утвердительным хмыканьем. 

Я развернул газету. На первой странице была помещена следующая заметка: 

«Знаменитый поэт найден убитым на заброшенном складе.   
Вчера ночью полиция обнаружила тело Дугласа Уайта, известного поэта, в помещении склада на Гров-клоуз, 42. По словам инспектора Скотленд-ярда Г.Лестрейда, ведущего расследование, мистер Уайт был застрелен. По всей видимости, он стал жертвой разбойного нападения.  
Полиция заверяет, что вышла на след и в скором времени убийца понесёт заслуженное наказание». 

— Похвальная уверенность, — сказал Холмс, просмотрев заметку. 

— У Лестрейда есть для неё основания, ведь вы на его стороне. 

— В самом деле.

— Полагаю, вы уже пришли к определённым выводам? 

— Пожалуй, да. 

— Может быть, поделитесь со мной хоть какими-то из них? — сказал я саркастически.

— Если вам так хочется, — ответил Холмс небрежно. 

Необходимость пересказывать факты, которые он давно осмыслил и нанизал на нить логического умозаключения, была для него докучной обязанностью. 

— Если бы присмотрелись к следам внимательнее, то заметили бы, что помимо Уайта и его убийцы на складе был третий человек. 

— Третий человек? 

— Да, и поведение его весьма любопытно. Покончив с Уайтом, убийца бросил его и пошёл к выходу, не потрудившись скрыть следы своего преступления. Затем появляется наш третий человек. Его следы перекрывают отпечатки ног убийцы. Обнаружив мёртвого Уайта, он упал рядом на колени — должно быть, проверял, не подаёт ли тот признаков жизни. Затем вместо того, чтобы вызвать полицию, наш странный свидетель оттащил убитого к стене и закидал его хламом.

— Может, это был вор? — предположил я. — Взял бумажник Уайта и решил, что для него будет безопаснее, если тело не найдут?

— Почему, в таком случае, он не снял с Уайта дорогой перстень, запонки с опалом и не вынул жемчужину из его галстука? Нет, Уотсон, убийца пытался создать видимость ограбления, но он не профессиональный преступник и не подумал, что обычный вор из Ист-энда забрал бы всё вплоть до шёлкового носового платка. 

— Кстати, о булавках, — спохватился я. — Я кое-что нашёл возле тела.

— И вы молчите? — Холмс выхватил булавку из моей руки. — Так-так, — пробормотал он, пристально её рассматривая. — Превосходно! Вам не знакома эта вещь?

— Нет.

— Уверены?

— Ну конечно.

— Не устаю поражаться, как вы умудряетесь практиковать, Уотсон, с эдакой ненаблюдательностью, — заметил Холмс меланхолично.

Я обиделся и некоторое время молчал, однако, моё любопытство оказалось сильнее досады. 

— Стало быть, вы уже что-то можете сказать об убийце? 

— Немногое. Этот человек хладнокровен, как змея, безжалостен и удивительно аккуратен. 

— Однако он потерял булавку, — возразил я. — Кроме того, Эктон не произвёл на меня впечатления человека хладнокровного. 

— Думаете, Эктон в этом замешан?

— Уайт убит, а самого Эктона никто не видел после того, как он уехал в большой спешке. Довольно подозрительно.

— Внешние признаки могут быть обманчивы, Уотсон, а невинные люди часто ведут себя куда более подозрительно, чем преступники. Сосредоточьтесь на деталях. Откройте сознание впечатлениям — впустите всё, что можно увидеть и услышать, заметьте всё, что можно заметить. Как сказал де Квинси, ум лишён способности забывать; дайте же ему возможность работать. 

— Я так и делаю.

— Нет, вы делаете не так!

— У всех свой склад ума, — сказал я, стараясь быть терпеливым, — что одному легко, другому трудно. 

Почувствовав, что я начинаю сердиться, Холмс сменил тон. 

— Друг мой, я пытаюсь создать науку, с помощью которой вы и кто угодно другой научится использовать дедукция в качестве ключа ко всем замкам, но мы с вами знакомы много лет, а вы так и не усвоили ничего, кроме затверженных правил, да и те едва умеете применять на практике. Этого не оттого, что вы глупы. Вы просто не видите, не чувствуете, не можете сопоставить. Представьте: вы слышите множество разных звуков, как будто не связанных. И вдруг вы улавливаете последовательность: факты, словно ноты, складываются в мелодию, которая подталкивает вас, направляет, пока вы не увидите смысл происходящего. Но для этого нужно слушать!   
У сыщика не должно быть только одной версии события. Если новые обстоятельства не укладываются в созданную схему, не надо притягивать их к созданной версии. Её следует или переработать так, чтобы она удовлетворяла новым данным, или отказаться от неё как от негодной. А хуже всего, Уотсон, выстраивать версию на личных симпатиях и антипатиях! Вы должны наблюдать беспристрастно и слушать холодный голос рассудка, а не младенческий лепет, который люди называют «зовом сердца».

Холмс встал и отошёл к столу для химических экспериментов.

Я вспомнил, как очень давно увидел его впервые — высокого, долговязого, ещё очень молодого человека. Я и сам был тогда молодым, хотя казался себе усталым, умудрённым опытом ветераном, который повидал жизнь и больше ничему не удивляется. 

Но жизнь умеет удивлять нас, и чем ближе подходит старость, тем отчётливей я понимаю, что никогда не стану достаточно умудрённым, чтобы перестать слушать своё сердце. 

Своё глупое сердце.   
***

Колёса полицейского расследования пришли в действие тотчас после обнаружения тела Уайта, но инспектор Лестрейд дал о себе знать лишь через два дня. 

Когда мы вернулись с прогулки по Гайд-парку, на которую Холмс меня потащил, чтобы, по его словам, собраться с мыслями, инспектор уже дожидался в гостиной. Было понятно, что пришёл он не с визитом вежливости. 

Лестрейд выглядел нервным и расстроенным. Пока мы снимали пальто, он буквально трясся от нетерпения, которое ему с трудом удавалось подавить. 

Я достал виски и сифон с содовой и смешал инспектору щедрую порция.

— Мистер Холмс, — произнёс он, расправившись с содержимым стакана, — мы получили результаты вскрытия, и теперь я в полной растерянности. 

— Уайт не был застрелен?

— Был, но не пулей.

— Как это? — спросил я. — А чем же?

— Вот этим. — Лестрейд протянул Холмсу острый осколок молочно-белого камня. 

— Как интересно! — Глаза Холмса сверкнули. — Вам известно, что это такое? 

— Какой-то камушек. 

— Не просто камушек. Это обломок нефрита. Судя по обработке, он был частью статуэтки. Видите? На что это похоже?

— На наконечник стрелы, — сказал Лестрейд. 

Я вздрогнул и взглянул на Холмса. Тот сделал едва заметный отрицательный жест. Лестрейд, озадаченно глядевший на обломок нефрита, не заметил нашего переглядывания. 

— А что с револьвером? — спросил Холмс. 

— Его нет. Боюсь, мы вообще его не найдём, пока не поймаем убийцу. 

— Вы по-прежнему думаете, что Уайта ограбили? 

— Ни секунды так не думал, — проворчал Лестрейд. — Надо же было что-то сказать репортёрам, вот я и сказал — чем им не версия? 

— А что вы думаете на самом деле?

— Вы же сами видели, мистер Холмс, все драгоценности на месте. Эти состоятельные парни думают, что вор возьмёт деньги, часы и успокоится. Ха! Да молодчики с улицы раздели бы Уайта догола. 

— Стало быть, вы полагаете, что Уайта убил человек из общества?

— Кто-нибудь из его дружков, — Лестрейд скорчил гримасу. — Он же был из этих, ну, вы знаете. Парни из полиции нравов рассказывали, что пару раз брали его во время облав в Уайтчепеле, но Уайт ведь был человек знаменитый, с кучей связей, вот его и отпускали. А лучше бы довели дело до суда: пощиплешь год пеньку в Рединге, зато жив останешься. Убить куском нефрита — да кто из простых до такого додумается? Это всё их штучки, артистов этих. Кто-то приревновал, и готово дело. Хозяйка сказала, что Уайт жил с племянником. Знаем мы этих племянников! Как только мы его найдём, убийца, можно сказать, у нас в кармане. 

— Я бы согласился с вами, инспектор, — сказал Холмс, — если бы не одна деталь. Взгляните.

Он поставил на стол коробку, вынул фальшивое дно, достал один из мешочков и высыпал его содержимое на расстеленную газету.

— А это что ещё такое? — воскликнул Лестрейд, разглядывая груду тусклых камешков. — Прах меня побери, мистер Холмс! Да ведь это алмазы! 

— Необработанные алмазы, — подтвердил Холмс. 

— Откуда вы их взяли?

Холмс кратко рассказал о доставленной Уайту посылке. 

— Контрабанда! — Лестрейд так и подпрыгивал в кресле, точно маленький воинственный терьер, учуявший крысу. — Капитан Шнайдер, вы сказали? 

— К сожалению, этот след уже остыл, — огорчил его Холмс. — Торговое судно «Шалунья», прибывшее из Амстердама, уже покинуло Лондон и направляется в Гамбург. Рекомендую направить телеграмму вашим немецким коллегам. Наверняка у них собрано на этого Шнайдера преизрядное досье. А ещё я бы на вашем месте опросил ювелиров…

— Знаю, мистер Холмс, знаю! Мы давно подозревали, что кто-то проделывает подобные штуки, но никак не могли найти ниточку, чтобы за неё уцепиться. Дуглас Уайт — кто бы мог подумать! Очень удобно иметь такого человека в качестве прикрытия. Он может получать безделушки со всех концов света, и никто не заподозрит неладное. Зачем же его убили? 

— Полагаю, Уайт обманывал своих партнёров, присваивая часть добычи. Это объясняет истязания, которым он подвергся — преступник требовал указать место, в котором Уайт спрятал украденное. 

— Возможно, — согласился Лестрейд со смесью восхищения и досады в голосе. Он не мог угнаться за рассуждениями Холмса, и это его явно раздражало. 

— Не возможно, а точно. Это неоспоримый факт. Что касается убийства осколком нефрита, то оно, возможно, является символическим предупреждением остальным участникам шайки. 

— Почему же не алмазом? — спросил Лестрейд скептически. — Так было бы ещё символичнее. 

— Алмаз дороже, — кратко ответил Холмс.

Объяснение полностью удовлетворило маленького инспектора. 

— Прощайте, сэр, — сказал он, бодро поднимаясь на ноги, — я должен действовать незамедлительно! 

— Секундочку, инспектор, — остановил его Холмс. — Одолжите мне этот обломок до завтрашнего дня. 

— Не могу, мистер Холмс. Это улика. 

— Вы знаете меня и знаете, что я не позволю ей пропасть. А завтра я верну её — с убийцей в придачу. 

— Ну, если вы так говорите… 

Инспектор передал Холмсу нефритовую пулю и выскочил из гостиной с таким видом, словно гнался за самим дьяволом и готов был ухватить его за кисточку хвоста. 

— Мог бы, по крайней мере, поблагодарить, — проворчал я. 

— Это же Лестрейд, — ответил Холмс, посмеиваясь. — К счастью, он мне поверил. Я считаю необходимым делиться с полицией информацией о преступлениях, но терпеть не могу, когда эти молодцы мешают мне работать, с энтузиазмом затаптывая следы и запугивая свидетелей. А сейчас мы должны кое-кого навестить. 

Вскочив на ноги, Холмс схватил пальто и шляпу и жестом велел мне сделать то же самое. 

— Поторопитесь, Уотсон! — бросил он. — Нам необходимо поговорить с лордом Гренвиллом. 

— Вы в чём-то его подозреваете? 

— Потом, Уотсон, всё потом. — Холмс сбежал вниз, громко хлопнув дверью (за что миссис Хадсон неоднократно ему выговаривала), подозвал кэб и чуть ли не силой затолкал меня на сиденье. 

***  
— Здравствуйте, джентльмены, — произнёс сэр Невилл сдержанно. — Не трудитесь представляться: мы ведь уже знакомы, пусть я знал вас под другим именем и в другом обличье. 

— Кажется, наш маскарад вовсе никого не обманул, — откликнулся Холмс с наигранной досадой. — Прошу прощения за то, что мы с доктором проникли в ваш дом под фальшивыми личинами. В настоящий момент я расследую дело государственной важности, и один из ваших гостей мог предоставить мне важную информацию — но лишь при условии, что не узнал бы, кто я такой. 

— Ваши извинения приняты. — В холодных глазах Гренвилла мелькнуло любопытство. — Этот гость, случайно, не Дуглас Уайт? 

— Боюсь, что так.

Гренвилл пожал плечами.

— Не думал, что он имеет отношение к политике. Кажется, он никогда не интересовался ничем, кроме искусства. 

— И тем не менее, он причастен к пропаже одного секретного документа, утрата которого может повлиять на обороноспособность нашей страны самым неприятным образом. Полагаю, когда речь идёт об интересах государства, можно пренебречь требованиями хорошего тона. 

— Хорошо, — спокойно промолвил сэр Невилл. — Что вы хотите знать? 

— Во время нашего визита в прошлую субботу вы показывали нам новое приобретение — фигурку девушки-воина. 

— Принцесса Пинъян. — Лицо Гренвилла помрачнело. 

— Могу я взглянуть на неё?

— К сожалению, нет. Она сломана. 

— Я слышал, что её уничтожила ваша жена?

— Кто вам это сказал? — Гренвилл выждал секунду, понял, что не дождётся ответа, и едва заметно пожал плечами. — Да. Не понимаю, что на неё нашло. 

— Какая жалость! — сказал я искренне. 

— Это всего лишь вещь. — Однако желваки, проступившие на щеках Гренвилла, свидетельствовали, что он отнёсся к потере не так легко, как желал показать. — Не желаете ли закурить? 

Он пододвинул к нам ящичек для сигар и сам взял одну. 

— Куда делись обломки? 

— Не знаю. Полагаю, их выбросили. Они оказались слишком мелкими, чтобы статуэтку можно было склеить. 

— Кто из ваших знакомых мог знать, что статуэтка была уничтожена? 

— В нашем доме любые новости расходятся быстро. 

— Обломки мог взять кто-то из ваших гостей? 

— Возможно. К чему все эти вопросы? 

Холмс вынул из кармана наконечник нефритового копья и показал сэру Невиллу.

— Это, — сказал он, — нашли в голове Дугласа Уайта. Кто-то зарядил им револьвер вместо пули. 

Ресницы Гренвилла дрогнули. Это было единственным свидетельством того, что известие его поразило. Он медленно выдохнул дым сигары, не отрывая глаз от Холмса. 

— Полиция знает, откуда взялся обломок? 

— Я решил пока не говорить об этом.

Ресницы Гренвилл дрогнули ещё раз. 

— Я думаю, этот камешек мог взять кто угодно, — сказал он с холодной неторопливостью. — Хотя, не скрою, меня это удивляет. Я благодарен вам за ваше молчание. Моей жене следует выбирать знакомых с большей тщательностью. До сих пор я позволял ей окружать себя людьми, которых она находила забавными, но теперь забавам пора положить конец. Один из гостей оказался государственным изменником, другой — убийца. Вы уже знаете, кто он? 

— Да, — сказал Холмс. — Но мне нужны неоспоримые доказательства. 

— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Пожалуй. Скажите, комната, в которой вы храните вашу коллекцию, обычно запирается? 

— Конечно.

— Но в прошлый раз она была открыта. Вас кто-то попросил об этом?

— Моя жена. Роджер Филдинг хотел взглянуть на одну из ваз. Ещё что-нибудь?

— Нет, это всё. — Холмс поднялся. 

На прощание сэр Невилл пожал нам обоим руки и заверил, что окажет любую помощь, какая нам потребуется. 

Когда мы вернулись на Бейкер-стрит, Холмс, похоже, был в приподнятом настроении. Он улыбался и даже принялся насвистывать арию Герцога из «Риголетто». 

— Дорогой Уотсон, — сказал Холмс, — вижу, вас что-то гложет. 

Я не был уверен, что стоило посвящать лорда Гренвилла в подробности расследования, и поделился с Холмсом своими сомнениями. Этот человек казался мне одним из тех авантюристов на службе Короны, которые могут совершать поступки как героические, так и отвратительные из одних и тех же соображений — для собственного удовольствия. 

Я не подразумевал этого прямо, но Холмс угадал ход моих мыслей. 

— Я люблю иметь выбор, — сказал он туманно. — Разумеется, лорд Гренвилл может оказаться убийцей. Он мог бы оказаться и главой преступной сети, для этого у него есть все задатки. Я сказал, что знаю, кто убил Дугласа Уайта, но это не так. Пока что не так.

Он закрыл лицо руками и некоторое время сидел в этой позе. Затем набросал записку, позвонил и попросил миссис Хадсон отправить её с посыльным. 

— Думаю, нам пора повидаться с мистером Фарнэмом, — пояснил он. 

— Вы напали на след украденного документа?

— Да. — Холмс заметил мой укоризненный взгляд и улыбнулся. — Не дуйтесь, Уотсон. Вы же знаете — я люблю хорошенько ошлифовать теорию и довести её до совершенства, чтобы представить на ваше обозрение не серенький камушек, а первостатейный бриллиант. Потерпите до восьми часов.

Я вздохнул, смиряясь со своей участью, благо до восьми оставалось всего два часа. 

***  
Должно быть, Фарнэму не часто приходилось бежать вверх по лестнице, поскольку в гостиной он появился порядком запыхавшимся. 

— Вы нашли его, мистер Холмс! — воскликнул он, бросаясь к моему другу. 

— Пока нет. Но кое-что я действительно нашёл, и это, несомненно, прольёт свет на судьбу украденного документа. Прошу вас, сядьте.

Фарнэм опустился в кресло, глядя на Холмса с подозрением и, как мне показалось, со страхом. Его глаза, только что сиявшие возбуждением, погасли, лицо вытянулось и приобрело напряжённое выражение. 

— Начнём с того, что вы не были со мной откровенны. Если вы действительно переживаете за судьбу вашей пропажи, вам не следовало ничего от меня скрывать. 

— Я всё вам рассказал. 

Ложь была такой явной, что Холмс откинулся на спинку дивана и сложил руки на груди.

— Мистер Фарнэм, смею вас заверить, что ни одно слово, произнесённое вами в этой комнате, не выйдет за её пределы. Представьте, что вы исповедуетесь у священника. 

— Разумеется, вы правы, но… Боже, мне невыносимо даже думать об этом, а при мысли, что придётся произнести это вслух… кажется, проще было бы умереть! — Фарнэм глубоко вздохнул. — Я даже не знаю, с чего начать. 

Холмс сплёл пальцы на колене.

— Начните с того, — произнёс он вкрадчиво, — что вас шантажировали. Вы были так напуганы, что согласились отдать тот самый документ, который мы с Уотсоном долго и тщетно разыскиваем. Эктон, которого вы подозревали, наверняка в этом замешан, но лишь постольку, поскольку намеренно или по неосторожности предоставил материал для шантажа подлинному вымогателю — Дугласу Уайту. 

Фарнэм закрыл лицо руками и застонал.

— Но как вы узнали?

— У меня свои методы, — ответил Холмс. — И тем не менее, я хочу услышать ваш рассказ. Могу предположить, с чего началось ваше неприятное знакомство с Уайтом, и всё же мне важно узнать, чем именно вас шантажируют. Возможно, я смогу вам помочь.

— Том отдал ему мои письма, — сказал Фарнэм устало. 

— Эктон? 

— Да. А может быть, Уайт их украл. Он ничем не брезговал. Если ему чего-то хотелось, он это брал. Забрал мои письма, мои деньги, моё самоуважение… моего Тома. Всё, что у меня было. 

— Для чего ему понадобились чертежи?

— Наверняка для продажи. Ему всё было мало — не понимаю, зачем. В конце концов, он был знаменит. Проклятая пиявка! 

— Документом дело не ограничилось, не так ли? Недавно он потребовал огромную сумму денег — всё, что у вас было. 

Фарнэм подскочил.

— Это вам тоже известно? Как это возможно? 

— Так и было?

— Да! Да, чёрт его побери! Он запросил с меня несусветную сумму. Я попросил отсрочки, чтобы продать одну или две из моих картин — один американский миллионер давно жаждет купить моего Коро, — но Уайт сказал, что не может ждать. Я опустошил свои банковские счета. В тот вечер, когда я собирался ехать к вам, я вышел на улицу и обнаружил, что у меня нет денег даже на то, чтобы нанять кэб. Мне пришлось зайти в ближайший ломбард, чтобы заложить часы. Я никогда в жизни не оказывался в столь нелепом и унизительном положении. 

— Как вы думаете, что послужило причиной подобной спешки? 

— Не скажу наверняка, но у меня сложилось впечатление, что Уайт намеревается срочно покинуть страну. Похоже, одна из его жертв оказалась отважнее меня. — Глаза Фарнэма сверкнули. 

— Стало быть, вы отдали Уайту нужную сумму.

— Да. Я надеялся, что он уедет и наконец оставит меня в покое. 

— Почему же он не уехал?

— Не имею ни малейшего представления.

— Это всё? 

— Да. 

— И вы ни о чём не забыли мне рассказать? — осведомился Холмс. 

Фарнэм вздрогнул, глядя на него с испугом, однако отрицательно покачал головой.

— Вам знакома эта вещь? — Холмс разжал ладонь и показал Фарнэму серебряную булавку, которую я нашёл возле тела Уайта. 

Фарнэм машинально потянулся к своему галстуку.

— Да, это ваша, — подтвердил Холмс. 

— Шмель! — пробормотал я, хлопнув себя по лбу. 

— Я думал, что потерял её в клубе. Эту булавку подарил мне друг, и она дорога мне как память. Я спрашивал служителей, но они её не видели. Стало быть, я обронил её здесь?

— Нет, мистер Фарнэм. — Холмс неожиданно сменил тему. — Вы ведь читали утренние газеты? Теперь вы знаете, что Уайт больше для вас не опасен. Почему же вы так напуганы?

Лицо Фарнэма застыло в гримасе, его взгляд был направлен на булавку. Выглядел он постаревшим и измученным.

— Отдайте мне мою вещь, — пробормотал он.

— Не могу. Это улика по делу об убийстве. 

— Улика?

Я не думал, что живой человек может побледнеть до такой степени. Лицо Фарнэма походило на стену, покрытую старой штукатуркой, морщины прорезали его, как трещины. 

— Эта булавка была найдена на теле Уайта вчерашней ночью.

— Значит, полиция…

— Уотсон, налейте ему бренди. 

Я вскочил, плеснул бренди в бокал и подал его Фарнэму. Мне пришлось поддерживать его руку, пока он пил, иначе напиток выплеснулся бы ему на грудь. Руки Фарнэма тряслись, зубы стучали о край бокала. 

— Первыми тело Уайта — и булавку — нашли мы с доктором, — сказал Холмс. — Полиция ничего не знает о нашей находке. Пока не знает. 

Фарнэм глубоко вздохнул. Бренди было тому причиной или слова Холмса, но он немного приободрился и больше не выглядел так, словно вот-вот упадёт в обморок. 

— В газетах было написано, что тело нашла полиция, — сказал он. 

— Я предпочёл не афишировать своё участие в этом деле. Ну так что, мистер Фарнэм, вы готовы рассказать нам всю правду?

Фарнэм обречённо кивнул. 

— Вчера Уайт снова подошёл ко мне в клубе, — сказал он, — я просто похолодел, когда его увидел. Я сразу сказал, что ему придётся подождать — у меня нет ни пенни. Уайт ответил, что на этот раз ему нужны не деньги, а услуга. Он располагает некоей ценной информацией, за которой охотятся очень опасные люди, — должно быть, и впрямь опасные, если им удалось напугать этого самодовольного мерзавца, — и он готов отдать мои письма в обмен на то, что спрячу его бумаги. Разумеется, я с радостью согласился. Уайт дал мне адрес того склада, на котором его нашли, и назначил время — девять часов пополудни. Меня не прельщала вечерняя прогулка в подобном месте, но Уайт был непреклонен, так что в назначенное время я был на условленном месте. 

— Вы убили Уайта?

Фарнэм вздрогнул, словно его ударили хлыстом. 

— Убил? Что вы, конечно, нет! Я пришёл, потому что собирался выполнить его просьбу. Сначала я подумал, что Уайт обманул меня или передумал, и не появится, но потом я увидел его — он лежал на полу в луже крови. Его лицо… он был страшно избит. 

— И тогда вы решили спрятать тело.

— Я испугался. Мне следовало немедленно уйти, но я потерял голову от страха. Когда я подходил к складу, мне показалось, что там кто-то есть — будто кто-то смотрел на меня из темноты. Наверное, мои нервы были так напряжены, что я вообразил себе это. Но тогда я решил, что меня видел сторож или прохожий, что он непременно войдёт на склад и увидит труп, и тогда мне несдобровать. Поэтому я оттащил Уайта в угол и забросал хламом в надежде, что его никогда не найдут. 

Фарнэм согнулся и обхватил голову дрожащими руками. 

— А ваши письма? 

— Я обыскал Уайта, но их не было. Не было и других бумаг, или что он там собирался мне передать. Мои письма теперь у его убийцы. — Голос Фарнэма задрожал, и на миг мне показалось, что он разрыдается. 

— Как и документ, которым вы так неосмотрительно распорядились. Кстати, насколько мне известно, он ещё в стране, и мы должны его вернуть. 

— Не волнуйтесь по этому поводу, — сказал Фарнэм с проблеском прежнего самодовольства, — не такой я глупец — и не такой подлец — чтобы рисковать безопасностью моей страны, пусть даже ради спасения собственной шеи. Документ поддельный. В юности я неплохо чертил и, осмелюсь заметить, подделку, которую я отдал Уайту, трудно отличить от подлинника — за исключением некоторых деталей. 

Холмс уставился на него во все глаза, а потом расхохотался. 

— Превосходно, сэр! — воскликнул он. — Простите, я плохо о вас думал — намного хуже, чем вы того заслуживаете. Но почему в таком случае вам так важно было вернуть этот документ?

— Как я уже говорил, я хороший чертёжник, однако в технике ничего не смыслю. Заменяя настоящие детали фальшивыми, я попросту срисовал их с игрушечного паровоза. 

Я с трудом удержался от улыбки. Как это часто бывает в жизни, в трагической истории нашлось место комическим деталям. Я никогда не устану благодарить Господа за его чувство юмора, иначе судьба человеческая была бы поистине невыносимой. 

— Разумеется, специалисты тотчас обнаружили бы подделку, — продолжал Фарнэм. — Они не стали бы платить Уайту, и тогда он, конечно же, из мести погубил бы меня. На моё счастье, Уайт не успел передать документ заказчику.

— И вы припугнули его мной? — мягко спросил Холмс.

Фарнэм залился краской. 

— Я думал, что, узнав о вашем вмешательстве, он предпочтёт оставить меня в покое.

— Но Уайт оказался не из пугливых, или же моя репутация показалась ему недостаточно внушительной, — заметил Холмс несколько юмористическим тоном. 

***  
— Слава Богу! — сказал он, когда Фарнэм оставил нас. — Я уже подумал, что полностью утратил талант к перевоплощениям. 

— Лорд Гренвилл тоже нас узнал.

— Да, и это очень интересно. Ведь даже вы бы меня не узнали, не так ли? А сэр Невилл едва глядел на меня. Возможно, ваш маскарад был не так хорош, но я не припомню, чтобы газеты публиковали ваши портреты. 

— Уайт сказал леди Гренвилл, а она — мужу. 

— Скорее всего, так и было, — Холмс выбил трубку, положил её на глиняную табличку из Ниневии, которую иногда использовал в качестве пресс-папье, и вытянул ноги. — Как вы думаете, Фарнэм говорил правду? 

— Если нет, он превосходный актёр. Однако не стоит забывать, что он постоянно лгал нам. Сначала — насчёт пропавшего документа, потом — об обстоятельствах встречи с Уайтом. Если бы вы его не изобличили, он ни за что не признался бы, что был на складе.

— Верно. Не будем сбрасывать его со счетов. 

— Когда вы поняли, что Фарнэм сам отдал документ? 

— Подозрение у меня появилось сразу же, как только Фарнэм наотрез отказался предоставить мне возможность осмотреть кабинет. Человек, который отчаянно разыскивает пропавший документ, не может вести себя так без причины. Вскоре я убедился, что насчёт возможности попасть в кабинет он говорил правду, так же, как и насчёт того, что раньше в его доме Эктон не бывал. Даже самому ловкому «медвежатнику» вряд ли под силу открыть такой хороший сейф за каких-то полчаса, и совершенно невозможно это сделать, не оставив следов взлома. Такое случается лишь в романах Габорио. Исходя из этих данных, несложно сделать вывод, что документ не был украден. С этой версией отлично согласовывался тот факт, что Фарнэм не попытался обратиться за помощью к вышестоящим лицам, как непременно поступил бы в случае, если бы его обокрал посторонний, вовсе ему незнакомый человек. При этом поведение Фарнэма свидетельствовало, что он действительно попал в неприятную историю, находится в отчаянном положении и непритворно ищет помощи. Очевидно также, что он не случайно назвал Эктона в качестве подозреваемого. Он бы и Уайта обвинил, если бы не боялся, что тот его сразу же выдаст.

— Но Фарнэм прекрасно знал, что вы всё равно докопаетесь до истины. К чему было нагромождать такую гору лжи? — удивился я. 

Неожиданно тёплый взгляд серых глаз смягчил ястребиные черты лица Холмса.

— Дорогой друг, — сказал он, взяв меня за руку и пожав её, — не все разделяют вашу безоговорочную веру в мои таланты. Однако, полагаю, что Фарнэм надеялся на разоблачение Уайта. Надеялся и боялся его одновременно. Люди — сложные, путаные существа, и логика в их жизни занимает так же мало места, как наша маленькая Земля в Солнечной системе. Видите, — добавил он с лукавой искрой в глазах, — я запомнил это ради вас! 

В другое время мне было бы приятно это слышать, но сейчас меня больше интересовали обстоятельства гибели Уайта. 

— Значит, Фарнэм и есть третий человек, — сказал я, — и с ним Уайт предпочёл договориться о встрече лично. Кому же он отправил записку? Убийце? Но зачем? 

Холмс удивлённо вскинул брови. 

— Уотсон, — сказал он после паузы, — наша головоломка сложилась Боже, какой я тупица! Да-да, тупица и глупец. Столько думал, а того, что лежало на самой поверхности, не увидел!

— Вы знаете, кто убийца?

— Да. Осталось только это доказать. 

— Наверное, Уайт доверял ему, если сам его пригласил? 

— Доверял, — согласился Холмс, — только не убийце. Он пригласил нас с вами. 

— Что?

— Уайт точно знал, кто и за что собирается его убить, и намеревался сделать всё, чтобы избежать такой участи. Он мнил себя большим хитрецом, но хитрости в конечном итоге привели его к гибели. Действуй он проще, наверняка смог бы спастись. Этого человека погубила любовь к запутанным сюжетам и вычурным деталям. 

Холмс слегка склонил голову набок и принялся набивать трубку. 

В тишине прозвучал дверной звонок. Послышался голос миссис Хадсон, затем кто-то быстро поднялся по лестнице. 

— К нам гость. — Холмс опустил так и не зажжённую трубку. — Сейчас, Уотсон, мы получим то звено, которого нам недоставало, чтобы восстановить всю цепь событий. Добрый вечер, мистер Эктон. 

***  
По виду Эктона можно было подумать, что он не спал целую неделю. Рука его была на перевязи, лоб заклеен пластырем. Он поставил чемодан, который нёс в здоровой руке, и остановился на пороге, нерешительно глядя на нас. 

— Входите, не стесняйтесь, — пригласил Холмс. — Вы, должно быть, очень устали. Провели день в больнице, не так ли? Вчерашнее крушение пригородного поезда, если не ошибаюсь.

— Да. Пришлось пробыть там до утра, а когда я наконец смог вернуться домой, то узнал… про Дугласа. — Эктон опустил голову. 

Я попытался определить, лжёт ли он. Кажется, он действительно не имел отношения к тому, что случилось с Уайтом. Но если Том Эктон не убивал Уайта, то кто это сделал? 

— Вы приехали отдать мне то, что должны были отдать вчера? 

Эктон пожал плечами.

— Не совсем. В этом уже нет смысла. 

Он протянул Холмсу листок бумаги. 

— Как я думал — встреча в одиннадцать. — Холмс вздохнул. — Мы с Уотсоном опоздали. Когда вы должны были передать мне записку? 

— Уайт велел мне оставить её внизу, не встречаясь с вами лично. После этого я сразу должен был поехать на какую-то Гров-клоуз где-то в Ламбете и передать ему журнал.

— Где он? — жадно спросил Холмс. 

Эктон вынул из кармана пальто большую тетрадь, помятую и запачканную.

— Это кровь? — осведомился Холмс, взглянув на обложку. 

— Моя, — мрачно кивнул Том Эктон. — Я как раз листал её в поезде, когда произошло крушение. Пытался разобрать, что там написано.

Холмс прищурился, листая страницы.

— Какой-то шифр. Кажется, не особенно сложный, на три трубки или один портсигар. Ключа вы, конечно, не знаете. 

— Нет. — Эктон облизнул губы. — Это ведь… не секретные документы?

— Нет. — Холмс поднял брови, удивлённо разглядывая молодого человека. — Откуда такое подозрение? 

— Да так. Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую после того, как ударился головой. — Эктон устало прикрыл глаза. Лицо у него и вправду посерело. 

— Что ещё сказал вам Уайт?

— Только то, о чём я вам уже рассказал, мистер Холмс. 

— Во время последнего приёма у Гренвиллов вы узнали меня и Уотсона? 

Эктон покачал головой и слабо улыбнулся. 

— Я думал, вы действительно… такие, как мы с Дугласом. Ужасно удивился, когда он рассказал мне правду. Вы подозревали, что его могут убить?

— К сожалению, нет. — Холмс наклонился вперёд. — Скажете, вы знакомы с мистером Грэмом Фарнэмом? 

— С Фарнэмом? — переспросил Эктон растерянно. Этого вопроса он явно не ожидал. — Нет. То есть, да: нас представили на одном из приёмов у Гренвиллов. После мы с Дугласом даже нанесли ему визит. Не знаю, зачем. Фарнэм нам не обрадовался. 

— Вам понравились картины из его коллекции?

— Картины? — Эктон почему-то вдруг покраснел. 

— Вы ведь не слишком одобряете традиционную живопись. 

— Да, то есть… мне просто хотелось посмотреть, как Фарнэм живёт. Нет, что я такое говорю — я едва с ним знаком, какая мне разница, как он живёт? Я не одобряю традиционную живопись, но считаю своим долгом в ней разбираться. — Эктон закончил наконец свои путаные объяснения и поглядел на нас с вызовом. 

— Вы заходили в его кабинет? — Холмс опустил веки, как спящая птица, и, казалось, вовсе не смотрел на молодого человека. 

— Нет.

— И ничего оттуда не брали?

— Нет, конечно! — возмутился Эктон. 

— А вот мистер Фарнэм уверял нас, что вы похитили из его сейфа секретный и чрезвычайно ценный документ. Примерно такой, о котором вы недавно упоминали, — кротко сказал Холмс и взглянул Эктону прямо в лицо. 

Тот приоткрыл рот. Вид у него был довольно-таки глупый. 

— Как? — проговорил он, заикаясь. — Фарнэм так сказал про меня? Это неправда! Вам должно быть совестно, сэр, заманивать меня в одну из своих ловушек! Не мог Фарнэм такое про меня сказать! 

— Почему? — осведомился Холмс ещё мягче.

— Потому что… мы почти незнакомы!

— Вы полагаете, что воровать можно только у знакомых? 

Эктон заморгал, потом потряс головой.

— Думайте, что хотите, — сказал он, вдруг ожесточаясь. — И Фарнэм пусть думает про меня, что хочет. Я не брал этот его документ и даже не представляю, что это может быть. Я не убивал Дугласа. Вызывайте полицию, и пусть уж арестуют меня сразу за всё, и разом за всё повесят! 

— Если полиции захочется вас арестовать, пусть сделает это без моего участия, — сказал Холмс. — А пока можете быть свободны, я вас не задерживаю. 

— Но куда мне идти?

Холмс пожал плечами. Эктон поднялся, постоял в растерянности и побрёл к дверям. 

— Минутку, — остановил его Холмс, — могу я взглянуть на подошвы ваших ботинки? Благодарю вас. Уверены, что больше ничего не хотите мне рассказать? Кстати, если вам интересно, Уайт погиб из-за этого самого журнала, и теперь убийца полагает, что журнал у вас. Положение у вас незавидное, но, уверен, вы сумеете выйти из этой ситуации целым и невредимым. 

Эктон беспомощно взглянул на меня. Я пожал плечами. 

— Что вам надо? 

— Расскажите мне всё, что знаете об Уайте и его делах. В обмен я гарантирую вам безопасность. 

Было почти воочию видно, как Эктон тасует мысли. Наконец он вернулся и сел в кресло. 

— Я ничего не брал у Фарнэма. 

— Я знаю, — ответил Холмс. — Он сознался, что сам отдал Уайту документ — в обмен на ваши письма. 

— Многие люди, имевшие дело с Уайтом, думали, что знают его, — сказал Эктон. — Он умел очаровывать. Он понимал, как заставить людей делать то, что он хочет. Дуглас заставлял вас почувствовать себя интересным — не таким, как все. Незаурядной личностью. Просто невероятно, насколько хорошо это срабатывало! Некоторое время назад я понял, что не знал его совершенно. Можно сигарету?

Холмс придвинул ему портсигар. 

— Какие крепкие. — Эктон поморгал, выдохнул дым и с трудом сглотнул. — Мне действительно почти нечего вам рассказать. Дуглас считал, что я не способен хоть к каким-то практическим, приносящим доход действиям — совершенно, как мой отец. Только отец презирает меня за эту непрактичность, а Дугласа она восхищала. Но и тот, и другой не доверили бы мне никакого важного дела, так что один чёрт, чем они при этом руководствовались. Неделю назад Дуглас сказал мне, что мы едем в Берлин и пора собирать чемоданы. Я не возражал. Мне давно хотелось побывать в Европе, непонятно только было, зачем такая спешка. А через несколько дней Дуглас явился домой злой, как чёрт, и принялся клясть Фарнэма последними словами. Сказал, что тот его просто уничтожил. Я подумал, что он узнал про мою интрижку — ну, когда тебя считают чем-то вроде приятной, но бесполезной безделицы, так и тянет сделать что-нибудь такое… 

— Самому принять решение, — сказал Холмс.

— Именно так. Дугласу я просто свалился в руки — приехал из провинции, наивный, как апрельский денёк, и с тех пор он только и делал, что дёргал меня за ниточки. А с Фарнэмом я чувствовал себя свободным. Мог прийти, а мог уйти. Мог взять и послать его к чёрту. В конце концов так и вышло. Я думал, что Дуглас узнал и взбесился, но оказалось, он знал обо всём с самого начала и воспользовался этим самым подлым образом — утащил письма, которые Грэм писал ко мне, и стал его шантажировать. Это и само по себе из рук вон, но в ту ночь он сознался, что выманил у Фарнэма какой-то важный документ. Я был в ужасе. Это ведь государственная измена, понимаете? Я сказал Дугласу, что он рехнулся и оба мы закончим дни на виселице. А он ответил, что Фарнэм обвёл его вокруг пальца и подсунул фальшивку. Люди, которые обещали Дугласу полный пансион в Берлине, едва не убили его. Дуглас сумел убедить их, что его самого обманули, но никаких денег ему не дали и велели даже не соваться в Германию.

— Для чего Уайту нужно было в Германию? — спросил Холмс. — Насколько я помню, он довольно пренебрежительно относился к политике. 

— Я спросил его о том же. Дуглас сказал, что ему — нам — необходимо немедленно уехать из страны. Что нам угрожает опасность.

— Какого рода?

Эктон пожал плечами. 

— Он не пожелал мне сказать. После последней вечеринки у Гренвиллов Дуглас был сам не свой. Он прочёл записку, которую вы ему передали, — Эктон взглянул на меня с неприязнью, — и окаменел, словно увидел Горгону. После этого мы сразу же уехали, даже не попрощались с хозяевами. 

— А наутро он велел вам уехать из города и вернуться только вечером. 

— Именно так. 

— Ещё что-нибудь?

— Нет. Я больше ничего не знаю. 

— Этого недостаточно. Ну же, напрягите память, мистер Эктон! 

Тот потёр переносицу, сосредоточиваясь. 

— Мне действительно нечего вам больше сказать. Разве что перед отъездом Дуглас велел мне собрать чемодан с самым необходимым и держать его при себе, поскольку вчера утром мы должны были отплыть в Америку. 

— Ну, хорошо. Теперь вам лучше отдохнуть. 

— Я поеду в гостиницу, — сказал Эктон. — Не могу я ночевать в квартире Дугласа. 

— Вы останетесь здесь, — отозвался Холмс. — Я уступлю вам свою комнату. Мне она всё равно не понадобится до завтрашнего дня. 

— Но…

— Вы недооцениваете степень опасности, которая вам угрожает. К тому же, вы мне понадобитесь. А теперь ступайте и ложитесь. Я позову вас, когда вы будете мне нужны. Вверх по лестнице и направо. Постарайтесь не прикасаться к будильнику на тумбочке, он может взорваться. 

Наш гость помедлил в недоумении, а затем подчинился приказу. 

Я даже пожалел Эктона: череда ужасных происшествий, обрушившихся на него подобно камнепаду, совершенно лишила его способности к сопротивлению. 

Холмс наконец раскурил трубку и выпустил в воздух кольцо дыма. 

— Вы думаете, он лжёт? — спросил я.

Холмс пожал плечами.

— В отличие от инспектора Лестрейда, я предпочитаю делать выводы только после того, как получу в своё распоряжение полный комплект фактов. После того, как я расшифрую записи в этом журнале, с торговлей алмазами будет покончено. Что касается дела об убийстве Уайта, подумайте вот о чём: почему оно произошло сразу после кражи письма, которую вы провернули со свойственным вам блеском?

— Не знаю. 

Холмс потёр переносицу. Его серые глаза приняли сонное, безразличное выражение. Как бы между прочим он проговорил: 

— Почему Уайт сказал леди Гренвилл, кто мы, раньше, чем Эктону?

Я пожал плечами.

— Более странного дела мне ещё не встречалось.

— Вы всегда это говорите.

— Нет, в самом деле. Ужасно запутанное. Вы не собираетесь спать? Ах да, ваша комната занята.

— Я не собираюсь ложиться, пока убийца не будет схвачен. 

— Звучит, как обет рыцаря-крестоносца: не мыться и не бриться, пока не будет отвоёван Гроб Господень, — сказал я, стараясь шуткой развеять напряжение, витавшее в воздухе, — или то был табачный дым? — Надеюсь, это не займёт у вас двадцать лет. 

— Хватит одного дня. Я должен покончить с этим делом как можно скорее. 

Я немного посидел, листая «Ланцет» и поглядывая на Холмса. Его голова, в профиль напоминавшая голову ястреба, была склонена над запачканным кровью журналом. Сосредоточенность его была такой полной, что, кажется, даже взрыв не смог бы отвлечь его от работы. Занавеси на окнах не были задёрнуты, и бледные звёзды газовых светильников, отражаясь в стекле, затмевали звёзды настоящие, робко выступившие на прояснившемся небе. Захваченный этой игрой света, я потерял представление о времени и только с боем часов осознал, что уже далеко за полночь. 

Хотя Холмс и сидел рядом, я был далёк от него так же, как Луна, вечный и неизменный спутник Земли в её космическом путешествии, далека от своего величественного компаньона. 

— Вы правы, Уотсон, вам не следует вкладывать деньги в перуанские рудники, — сказал Холмс, — как бы ваш брокер не расписывал доходность подобных инвестиций. И не нужно глядеть на Луну с такой грустью, словно вы намереваетесь притянуть её к земле со всеми её полезными ископаемыми. А теперь, друг мой, отправляйтесь спать — вы выглядите совсем измождённым. Завтра вы мне будете нужны свежим и бодрым. Кстати, я угадал ход ваших мыслей?

— Конечно, — ответил я, отворачиваясь, чтобы скрыть грустную улыбку. — Вы видите меня насквозь. Удачи вам в ваших изысканиях. 

Холмс кивнул и углубился в работу. Отблески лунного света скользили по его столу в то время, как ночное светило совершало своё печальное путешествие по направлению к западу. 

***  
Всю ночь мне снился бесконечный сон, в котором я раскладывал головоломку из кусочков нефрита и дощечек, покрытых иероглифами. 

Поутру я с некоторым опасением вошёл в гостиную. Обычно после ночных бдений Холмса находиться в ней было так же приятно, как в печной трубе. Однако сегодня миссис Хадсон успела принять меры к обеззараживанию и хорошенько проветрить комнату. 

Холмс, свежий, гладковыбритый и невозмутимый, поднял глаза от газеты и пожелал мне доброго утра. 

— Как ваши успехи? — спросил я. — Удалось ли разгадать шифр? 

— Разумеется, друг мой. Уайт — поэт, а не криптограф. Я даже успел вздремнуть здесь, на диване. 

Я вспомнил про Эктона и повернул голову в сторону комнаты Холмса. 

— Я его отпустил, — сказал Холмс, предвосхищая мой вопрос. — Он сделал то, что от него потребовалось, и я велел ему немедленно уезжать из города и не появляться, пока я не дам знать, что он в безопасности. 

— А что от него требовалось? — спросил я подозрительно. 

— Помочь мне расставить силки, — ответил Холмс, улыбаясь. — Вы, конечно, не забыли о нашем злополучном клиенте? Письма Фарнэма сейчас у убийцы. Вряд ли преступник знает, кто их писал, но поскольку он явно знаком с Уайтом, ему нетрудно будет догадаться, к кому их писали, равно как и поверить, что Эктон захочет их вернуть. Предположим, записи Уайта оказались в руках Эктона — коль скоро их не было в квартире, которую убийца, безусловно, обыскал (хозяйка — женщина славная, но несколько корыстная). И разве трудно поверить, что Уайт раскрыл Эктону имя своего компаньона по преступлениям? Эктон написал нужные письма под мою диктовку; адреса я ему, разумеется, не сообщил. Я уже известил Лестрейда о готовящейся ловушке. Сегодня вечером полицейские окружат дом, в то время как мы с вами будем поджидать убийцу внутри. 

Кровь быстрее побежала по моим жилам при мысли о предстоящем приключении. Такая охота была по мне. 

— И когда мы отправимся? 

Холмс настолько погрузился в собственные мысли, что ответил не сразу. 

— Я попросил назначить встречу на восемь. А вторую…

— Вторую? Неужели их двое, Холмс?

— Компаньонов было трое: эдакий современный триумвират — Октавиан, Марк Антоний и Лепид преступного мира. Если вспомнить о незавидной участи двоих из трёх участников того союза, судьба Уайта закономерна. 

— Снова третий человек! — воскликнул я. — И кто же он?

— Неординарная личность — умён, осторожен и бессовестен. Надеюсь, он придёт. Убийца явится непременно, но третий? В этом я не уверен. 

— Что же нам делать? — спросил я. 

— Ждать, — ответил Холмс. — Ждать и надеяться. А пока — безусловно, вы помните трагедию на борту «Фрисланда»? Так вот, сегодня утром…

***

С тех пор, как Уайт покинул свою квартиру, огонь в камине не разводили, и в гостиной стоял смертельный холод. 

Я подошёл к окну и осторожно выглянул наружу. Ничто не свидетельствовало, что за домом ведётся наблюдение. Я поделился этой мыслью с Холмсом. 

— Лестрейд — профессионал, — сказал Холмс спокойно. — Он получил соответствующие инструкции и будет им неукоснительно следовать. Инспектор и его люди дежурят под окнами, так что никто не сможет проникнуть в дом или выскользнуть из него незамеченным. Опустим штору — вот так. Не нужно, чтобы здесь было слишком светло. 

Он устроился в кресле, поставив трость рядом с собой. После некоторого колебания я сел на венский стул. Мне не хотелось сидеть на диване — его мягкие, вычурные изгибы напоминали мне о покойном хозяине этой квартиры. 

Шаги приблизились, и я услышал слабый скрип двери. Вошедший остановился, оглядывая полутёмную гостиную.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Филдинг, — сказал Холмс.

Филдинг неторопливо повернул голову, зубы блеснули под пышными усами.

— Вечер добрый, мистер Холмс, — сказал он в своей обычной приветливой манере. — А, и доктор с вами? Да вас не узнать! А что же Эктон, тоже здесь?

— Я решил, что его присутствие необязательно. Записки было достаточно. Вы принесли письма? 

— Кажется, произошло какое-то недоразумение. — Филдинг обвёл взглядом гостиную. — Так вы говорите, в квартире нет никого, кроме вас? 

— Разве вы ещё кого-нибудь видите? 

— С вашего позволения, я предпочёл бы в этом удостовериться. 

Филдинг прошёл в глубь комнаты и исчез за дверью. Я шагнул в том же направлении. Холмс, спокойно ожидавший в кресле, заметил моё движение и отрицательно покачал головой. Я вернулся на прежнее место. 

Минутой позже Филдинг вновь вошёл в гостиную 

— Удостоверились, что мы действительно одни? — спросил Холмс. — Позвольте рассказать вам одну историю. Присядьте в это кресло.

По лицу Филдинга пробежала тень, веки слегка опустились. 

— Хорошо, если вам так угодно. Я не понимаю, к чему всё это, но готов вас выслушать. 

— Прекрасно. — Холмс улыбнулся Филдингу, почти дружески. — История такова: жили-были два джентльмена. Нет, это не то, что вы могли бы подумать — эти люди даже друзьями не были, просто хорошие знакомые. Один из них в своё время много путешествовал и обзавёлся некоторыми знакомствами, которые с полным правом можно назвать интересными, а также любовью к коллекционированию предметов искусства. Антиквариат требует специальной упаковки, и вот однажды этот человек, рассматривая коробку, обнаружил, что она достаточно велика, чтобы провезти в ней что-то ещё. Он уплатил большую пошлину за ввоз, так кто заподозрит, что такая ценная посылка, адресуемая столь известному человеку, может содержать нечто ещё более ценное? Он мог бы связаться с одним из своих друзей, который колоритность удачно сочетал с полным отсутствием уважения к закону, и предложить — исключительно в порядке шутки — провезти немного драгоценных камней контрабандой через границу. Эта идея его позабавила, и он рассказал о ней своему знакомому. 

— Да бросьте вы свои экивоки, — сказал Филдинг с раздражением. — Допустим, Уайту действительно пришло в голову что-то подобное. Но причём здесь я? 

— Хотите начистоту? Пожалуйста. Доходы от продажи картин не так уж велики. Я навёл справки о прибылях, которые вы получаете от вашей галереи — они едва окупают расходы на её содержание. При этом, судя по вашим расходам и отсутствию долгов, вы человек явно состоятельный. И с Уайтом та же история. Любопытно, что источник, из которого вы черпаете средства, забил относительно недавно, около года тому назад, и никто не может сказать, в чём секрет вашего внезапного преуспеяния.

— Надо полагать, вы его раскрыли, — Филдинг иронически улыбнулся. 

— На поверку всё не так уж сложно, — откликнулся Холмс, — нужно только знать, за какую ниточку потянуть. Вернёмся к нашей истории. Во время одной из ваших встреч Уайт описал свой план. Вы вместе посмеялись и оставили эту тему. Однако забыть о ней вы не смогли. И вот вы сошлись снова и возобновили этот разговор, сначала осторожно, в шутку, потом смелее. Вы получали посылки из разных уголков Англии, из Европы, со всего мира, и это никого не удивляло. Вы могли отправлять своих курьеров куда угодно, и это тоже не вызывало вопросов. Уайт был в ответе за деятельность зарубежной части вашего консорциума, а вы должны были позаботиться о рынке сбыта здесь, в Англии. 

Филдинг выпятил нижнюю губу, задумчиво глядя в пол. 

— Подобные вещи очень трудно доказать. — Он поднял глаза. — Простите, что напоминаю об очевидных вещах, но, если вы намереваетесь отдать меня под суд, вам потребуются более веские доказательства, чем догадки и фантазии. 

— Поэтому я и попросил Тома Эктона написать вам письмо. В его распоряжении оказался некий принадлежащий Уайту документ, а в вашем — адресованные ему письма. Согласившись на обмен, вы автоматически признали свою вину. 

— И что это за документ такой? — Филдинг вздохнул, всем видом показывая, как ему наскучил этот разговором. 

— Журнал, в котором перечислены имена и адреса поставщиков, — вы же за ним приезжали на склад на Гров-стрит. Только вам не повезло: журнал должен был привезти Эктон, а он этого сделать не мог, поскольку попал в катастрофу. Всё, чем вам удалось поживиться — пачка писем. Вы взяли их, справедливо рассудив, что лучше это, чем ничего. Если вы не убивали Уайта, то вовсе не знали бы про письма. А ведь они при вас. 

Холмс сделал движение в сторону Филдинга. Тот резко поднял руку, словно желая возвести преграду между ними. 

— Допустим, мы с Уайтом имели общие дела. Допустим даже, что я был на складе. Но я не убивал Дугласа! Мы повздорили, я несколько раз ударил его…

— И порезали ему лицо ножом. 

— Об этом я ничего не знаю! Я ударил Уайта, сбил с ног, затем обыскал и забрал письма. Когда я уходил, он был жив. Стоя на улице, я видел, как какой-то человек входил в помещение склада. Наверное, это его Уайт шантажировал письмами. У него был веский повод для убийства, не так ли?

— Так, если не принимать в расчёт одну маленькую, но экстравагантную деталь. — Холмс вынул из кармана обломок молочно-белого нефрита, обточенный в форме навершия копья. У вашего таинственного незнакомца не было возможности раздобыть этот камушек, в котором лорд Гренвилл узнал обломок статуэтки, разбитой его женой. 

— Какая глупость! — пробормотал Филдинг.

— Именно. Эта экзотическая деталь испортила вам всё дело… как портил ваш бизнес Уайт. У него были связи там, где у вас не было. Он знал разных людей из разных слоёв общества, из самых разных стран, и они доверяли ему так, как никогда не доверились бы вам — ведь их связывала общая тайна.

— Мне наплевать на их педерастические штучки. Я мог бы с ними работать, — процедил Филдинг. — Ничто, никакие грязные секреты не связывает людей так, как деньги. Но Уайт не хотел делиться именами.

— А потом не захотел делиться и деньгами, — подхватил Холмс. — Ему нравилось жить в роскоши, но вещей, по-настоящему ценных, он не мог себе позволить. К тому же он старел, и его молодые друзья теперь обходились ему дороже. Он стал утаивать часть алмазов. И наконец вы решили расторгнуть ваше соглашение, напоследок выбив из него признание. 

Филдинг сделал мягкий жест рукой, словно объясняя очередному художнику, почему не может выставить его картины.

— Я действительно не собирался его убивать.

— Зачем, в таком случае, вы взяли осколок нефрита и зарядили им свой револьвер?

— Внезапное вдохновение, мистер Холмс. Я всего лишь хотел поговорить с ним — скорее даже, это он хотел поговорить со мной, и выбрал для этого престранное место. Я был чрезвычайно удивлён, узнав, что мне придётся ехать в Ламбет. 

— И обрадованы, — добавил Холмс. — Задумав убить человека в его собственной квартире, вы неизбежно сталкиваетесь с проблемой свидетелей. Хозяйка, соседи, слуги, прохожие — кто-нибудь обязательно вас увидит или услышит. Но когда жертва сама приглашает вас ночью на заброшенный склад — это сродни чуду, не так ли? Вы не могли знать, что Уайт собирался отдать свои записи на сохранение человеку, который был должен ему услугу, а затем уже повидаться с вами. Полагаю, он собирался объявить вам, что покидает страну и предупредить, чтобы вы его не преследовали. Мы с Уотсоном по его плану должны были выступить свидетелями — свидетелями разговора, смысл которого нам бы понять не удалось. Уайт, конечно, не собирался посвящать нас в детали своей преступной деятельности.

— Это он любил — использовать людей втёмную, — сказал Филдинг безучастно. 

— Но у него ничего не вышло. Вы не стали дожидаться назначенного часа, попросту проследив за ним. Судьба способна на странные проделки. Уайт предусмотрел всё, а погубила его случайность: пригородный поезд сошёл с рельсов, Эктон не смог оставить мне сообщение и не смог привезти журнал с записями. Мы не приехали на склад, и Уайт остался один на один с убийцей — то есть, с вами. Однако и вы не получили того, ради чего совершили преступление, ведь при Уайте не оказалось нужных вам бумаг. Кстати, Уайт сказал, где они? 

Филдинг, покусывая нижнюю губу, смотрел на Холмса прищуренными глазами. 

— Да, — сказал он наконец. — Сказал, что они у вас. Наверное, думал, что я побоюсь его прикончить.

— Но вы не побоялись?

Филдинг усмехнулся.

— Видели бы вы его лицо! Всю жизнь искал приключений — что ж, откусил больше, чем смог проглотить. Он заслужил свою смерть. — Лицо Филдинга ожесточилось. — Вам не понять, какое действие некоторые люди могут оказывать на других. Они всегда точно знают, чего хотят, и всеми силами стремятся получить желаемое. Я никогда не был образцом добродетелей, но даже в страшных снах не мог представить, в кого превращусь. 

— Первая часть вашей тирады, безусловно, посвящена Уайту, — сказал Холмс, — но вторая… кого вы имели в виду на самом деле? Кто сбил вас с пути? 

— Очередная ваша фантазия? — Филдинг подался вперёд, вперяясь взглядом в лицо Холмса. — Вот что я вам скажу… 

Казалось, что Холмс совершенно расслаблен, но всё это время он внимательно следил за Филдингом. Мне показалось, что по его позвоночнику пробегает незаметная прочим дрожь, вибрация, словно по натянутой струне, которой коснулись пальцем. 

— Нет, не выйдет! — крикнул он и сделал стремительный выпад тростью. 

Револьвер вылетел из руки Филдинга и отлетел к окну. 

Я догадывался, что Филдинг силён, но никак не ожидал, что он поднимет кресло и швырнёт его в Холмса с такой лёгкостью, словно это был мяч для регби. Холмс уклонился от удара, но потерял равновесие. Филдинг тотчас бросился на него, схватил за горло и швырнул на пол, вырвав из его руки журнал. Он метнулся к двери, однако я успел загородить дорогу и свалил его прямым в челюсть. 

Филдинг упал на четвереньки, выплюнув сгусток крови на шёлковый обюссонский ковёр. 

Холмс поднялся и подобрал журнал. На его бледном горле багровели отпечатки пальцев. Склонившись над Филдингом, он вытащил из внутреннего кармана его пальто пачку писем. 

Филдинг с трудом поднялся, пошатываясь и хватая воздух ртом. 

— Тяжёлая у вас рука, доктор.

— Позвольте, я вас осмотрю.

— Как удобно, когда тебя нокаутировал врач — сам искалечил, сам же и вылечил. — Филдинг поднёс руку к лицу, выплюнул зуб на ладонь и вздохнул.  
— Всегда гордился своими зубами, — посетовал он и рассмеялся глухим безрадостным смехом, больше похожим на вздох. — Ну что ж, ваша взяла. 

Его черты разгладились, на губах появилась любезная улыбка, и лицо вновь приобрело безмятежное выражение. 

Холмс подошёл к окну, поднял раму и дунул в полицейский свисток. 

— Сейчас здесь будет инспектор Скотленд-ярда со своими людьми, — сказал он спокойно. Его голос отдавал хрипотцой. — Не советую делать глупости. 

— Полиция? — Филдинг покачал головой. — Для чего было впутывать полицию? Вы и так получили, что хотели. 

— Вам не следовало убивать Уайта.

— Мне следовало убить его давно. — Филдинг говорил с прежней мягкостью. Его выдавала лишь затаённая злоба в глазах; зрачки его так расширились, что радужная оболочка, казалось, заполнила глаз целиком. — Давно нужно было выколотить из этого скользкого педика имена поставщиков и свернуть ему шею. Не протяни я с этим, сейчас был бы в безопасности и при всех деньгах. 

Больше он не проронил ни слова; молча вытянул руки, позволяя Лестрейду сковать их наручниками, и так же молча покинул квартиру. 

Больше я никогда его не видел. 

***  
— Ну что ж, — сказал Холмс, оборачиваясь ко мне, — а теперь…

Послышался робкий стук в дверь.

— Здесь есть кто-нибудь? — произнёс дрожащий женский голос. — Томас, я могу войти? 

Дверь отворилась. На пороге стояла леди Гренвилл, нервно комкавшая меховой ворот пальто в кулачке, за ней маячила фигура сэра Невилла. 

— Что здесь происходит? — взволнованно спросила она. — Мистер Холмс, доктор Уотсон! Зачем здесь полиция? Почему они увели мистера Филдинга? 

— Как вы здесь оказались? — воскликнул я.

Сэр Невилл держался в тени, так что я едва видел его лицо. 

— Я собиралась поговорить с Эктоном. У Дугласа оставались кое-какие мои книги, довольно дорогие, и я хотела их забрать. Невилл должен был ждать меня в экипаже, однако, когда мы подъехали, на улице были полицейские. Они вывели Филдинга, в наручниках. Он так на меня посмотрел — таким ужасным, мёртвым взглядом! 

На улице раздался крик. 

Леди Гренвилл тотчас подошла к окну и секунду глядела в него, не отрываясь. Потом сделала шаг назад, столкнулась с мужем и взяла его за руку. Лицо леди Гренвилл было спокойным, но я заметил, что свободной рукой она вертит пуговицу пальто. Глубокий вздох сорвался с её губ, она повернулась к Холмсу и протянула к нему руку. 

По лестнице затопали тяжёлые ботинки, и в гостиную ворвался Лестрейд.

— Мистер Холмс, этот сукин сын отравился! Принял цианистый калий — бог знает, где он его прятал! О, прошу прощения, мадам. 

Инспектор вопросительно взглянул на Холмса. 

— Это знакомые мистера Уайта, — сказал Холмс. — Они приехали издалека, чтобы повидать его, ещё не зная об ужасных новостях. 

— Не поздновато ли для визитов? А, впрочем, всё равно. Что теперь делать мне?

— Наслаждаться заслуженными лаврами, — сказал Холмс. — Вы нашли убийцу Уайта и раскрыли сеть контрабандистов. Возьмите этот журнал — в нём вы найдёте расшифрованные имена и адреса, названия кораблей и порты, откуда доставлялись алмазы. 

— Превосходно, мистер Холмс, превосходно! — воскликнул Лестрейд, принимая журнал. — И всё-таки, как вам удалось заполучить его?

— Оставьте мне право хотя бы на один маленький секрет, — сказал Холмс с улыбкой. 

— Только ради нашей старой дружбы, — произнёс Лестрейд непереносимо самодовольным тоном. Он уже совсем оправился от недавнего потрясения. — Ну что ж, вот дело и сделалось. Жаль только, негодяй не отправится на виселицу. 

— Мера за меру, — ответил Холмс. — Он заплатил жизнью за жизнь, чего же ещё? 

— Так-то оно так, но мне больше по душе, когда эти мерзавцы получают законный приговор и пеньковую петлю, — проворчал Лестрейд. — Однако мне пора. Отличная работа, мистер Холмс. Немного практики, и вы могли бы даже в полиции работать. 

Он повернулся к нам, коснулся полей своего котелка, поклонился и вышел. 

Леди Гренвилл глубоко вздохнула. Пережитое волнение стёрло яркие краски с её лица. 

— Какой ужасный маленький человечек!

— Инспектор Лестрейд — хороший полицейский и неплохой человек, — сказал Холмс, — но за свою жизнь навидался слишком многого, чтобы испытывать сочувствие к преступникам. К тому же он был незнаком с Филдингом. 

— Зачем он это сделал? — Леди Гренвилл вынула платок и прижала его к глазам. — Зачем убил себя? 

— В самом деле! — заметил сэр Невилл. — Филдинг не производил впечатления человека, склонного к подобного рода жестам.

— Не нужно так говорить. — Леди Гренвилл скомкала платочек и отвернулась. — Мы были так к нему привязаны! После стольких лет дружбы он не мог превратиться в чудовище. Разве я не права? 

В голосе леди Гренвилл прозвучала мольба. 

— Он вас обманывал, — сказал я, наливая стакан воды из графина и протягивая ей. 

Она взяла стакан и сжала его обеими руками, как маленькая девочка. 

— Вы, должно быть, считаете меня невероятно глупой. — Синие глаза леди Гренвилл казались ещё больше от стоявших в них слёз. 

— О нет. Какой угодно, только не глупой, — ответил Холмс.

Леди Гренвилл улыбнулась дрожащей, благодарной улыбкой.

— Видимо, смерть от яда показалась Филдингу более предпочтительной, чем повешение, — сказал сэр Невилл.

— Или же он сделал это, чтобы обезопасить своего сообщника. 

— Сообщника?

— Да. Дело оказалось скользким и довольно запутанным. Добраться до истины оказалось не так просто. Речь идёт о контрабанде алмазов. Их доставляли Уайту из-за границы в коробках из-под статуэток. 

— Какой ужас! — Леди Гренвилл наморщила лоб. — Значит, мы тоже в это замешаны? Но когда коробки попадали в дом, алмазов в них уже не было?

— Нет, их изымали раньше.

— Мне от этого не легче, — сказал сэр Невилл нетерпеливо. — Сначала два сыщика проникают в мой дом, потом Уайта убивают, потом он оказывается контрабандистом и вором, и как венец всему эта история с Филдингом! Милая моя, я намерен серьёзно пересмотреть круг наших знакомств. 

— Ты прав, дорогой. — Леди Гренвилл снова вцепилась в пуговицу. — Но ведь Уайт был сообщником Филдинга, и он уже мёртв? Кого ему теперь защищать? 

— В этом деле с самого начала участвовали три человека, сильно отличающиеся друг от друга по характеру, — сказал Холмс. — К примеру, для чего Филдингу потребовалось заменять пулю нефритовым наконечником? 

Леди Гренвилл вскрикнула. 

— Нефритовым? Это же не… 

— Он был склонен к театральным эффектам, — ответил сэр Невилл. 

— Вовсе нет. Если бы это сделал Уайт, я бы не удивился, но Филдинг — деловой человек и не стал бы утруждать себя подобными пустяками.

— Сейчас вы скажете, что он не убивал Уайта, — утомлённо произнёс сэр Невилл. 

— Не совсем так. Убийца, безусловно, Филдинг. Исполнитель, но не организатор. Он не смог бы устроить такое дело один. Он был делец, хваткий и проворный, но у него не было воображения. Уайт, напротив, обладал богатым воображением, но его манёвры были слишком сложны и запутанны, и зачастую приводили к результату, обратному тому, что был задуман. Филдинг любил только деньги, Уайт — деньги и интриги. А вот третий компаньон любил опасность и удачно сочетал в себе воображение, деловую хватку и жестокость, необходимую для такого дела. 

— Незаурядный, должно быть, человек, — заметил Гренвилл невозмутимо. 

— Исключительный, — подтвердил Холмс. — И если бы не его самоуверенность, мог бы остаться не раскрытым. Однако он решил поиграть со мной так же, как играл со своими сообщниками. Тут-то он и допустил ошибку. Точнее, она… маленькая ложь рождает большое недоверие, леди Гренвилл, вы должны были об этом помнить. 

Сэр Невилл вскинул голову. 

— Что такое? — Леди Гренвилл изумлённо распахнула яркие глаза. 

— Уотсон, вы наверняка помните, как в день исчезновения Дугласа Уайта леди Гренвилл приходила к нам с просьбой найти его?

— Я просила вас не говорить об этом при моём муже! — сказала она резко.

— Почему же? — осведомился Холмс. — Уайт ваш друг, вы беспокоились и попросили найти его — что здесь предосудительного? Но речь не об этом. Вы сказали, что тем утром виделись с Томом Эктоном, и тот вёл себя крайне подозрительно.

— Так и было. 

— Где вы виделись?

— Я приезжала сюда. 

— Но этого никак не могло быть, — возразил Холмс. — Хозяйка дома сказала, что Эктон уехал накануне днём и больше домой не возвращался.

— Она солгала. Наверное, она с сговоре с Эктоном. 

— Эктон не убивал Уайта, для чего ему сговариваться с хозяйкой? К тому же так вышло, что мы с Уотсоном провели утро в квартире Уайта. И, смею вас заверить, ни вас, ни Эктона мы не видели. Возникает вопрос: для чего вам понадобилось наводить подозрения на Эктона — уж не для того ли, чтобы отвлечь внимание от настоящего убийцы? 

Казалось, самый воздух в комнате застыл. 

— Послушайте, ваши теории уже слишком далеко вас завели. — Гренвилл нахмурился, глядя на Холмса с недоверием и досадой. — Пора вам остановиться, пока вы не наговорили о моей жене такого, чего я не смогу вам простить. 

— Ну хорошо. Поговорим о Филдинге. Против этого вы не возражаете? — Холмс повернулся к леди Гренвилл. — Вы знаете, зачем он сюда пришёл?

— Нет. 

— Разве он не говорил вам?

— Конечно, нет! 

— Конечно, — повторил Холмс. — Он не доверял вам так же, как и вы ему. Поэтому, когда Эктон по моей просьбе написал вам обоим, вы ринулись на встречу, уверенные, что сможете заполучить заветный список Уайта. На это я и рассчитывал. По правде говоря, если бы вы и Филдинг договорились между собой, я оказался бы в сложном положении. К счастью, всё прошло, как и было запланировано. За исключением самоубийства Филдинга, разумеется. Этого я не ждал. 

— Если он думал только о себе, зачем он убил себя? Почему не выдал меня, свою сообщницу?

— Потому что он любил вас — со всей той силой, на которую была способна его расчётливая душа. Он готов был вас обманывать и присваивать часть прибыли, но не допускал даже мысли, что ваша репутация и свобода могут быть поставлены под угрозу. Стоило ему увидеть вас выходящей из кареты, он тотчас решился. Да и чем могло помочь Филдингу ваше разоблачение? Он уже погиб безвозвратно. Всё, что он мог сделать — утащить вас с собой, но этого Филдинг сделать не пожелал. 

— Очень занимательно, мистер Холмс! — произнесла леди Гренвилл с искренним восхищением. — В самом деле, очень занимательно! Прошу вас, продолжайте. 

Холмс отвесил ей поклон. 

— Рассказать вам, почему вы решили покончить с Уайтом?

— Сделайте милость. 

— С очередной посылкой Уайт получил, так сказать, опись вложений, в которой было указано точное количество и стоимость товара. В тот день он по некоторым причинам пребывал в расстроенных чувствах — операция, с помощью которой Уайт намеревался заполучить надёжное убежище и навсегда отойти от рискованных дел, сорвалась. Увы, рассеянность сыграла с ним роковую шутку — он случайно поместил листок в коробку с нефритовой фигуркой, которую продал сэру Невиллу. Вы нашли листок и поняли, что Уайт утаивает от вас часть доходов. Думаю, вы и раньше предполагали что-то подобное, однако теперь ваши предположения подтвердились. Тогда вы и решили с ним расправиться. Зная вашего компаньона, вы были уверены, что он станет искать список, с которым обошёлся так неосмотрительно, и положили в коробку своё послание, в котором предлагали ему немедленно объясниться и вернуть вашу долю. Вместо того, чтобы испугаться, он тотчас составил новый план, и всё закончилось его смертью, разоблачением Филдинга и крушением вашей искусно выстроенной сети. Вам не следовало использовать осколок нефрита, он навёл на ваш след. С другой стороны, если бы цепочка оборвалась на Филдинге, такое орудие убийства сыграло бы в вашу пользу, послужив знаком для ваших партнёров по контрабандному бизнесу, что с вами шутки плохи. 

Слегка сузив свои синие глаза, леди Гренвилл смотрела на Холмса, что-то прикидывая. Её лицо приняло беспомощное выражение. 

— Но, мистер Холмс, как вы могли подумать… — начала она дрожащим голосом и вдруг оборвала свою речь и рассмеялась. — Ну хорошо. Не стану притворяться — мы с Филдингом и беднягой Уайтом устроили это дело с алмазами. Им нужны были деньги, а мне просто хотелось развлечься. Сначала было забавно, но потом игры в контрабандистов мне приелись. Я уже собиралась покончить с этими глупостями, когда Уайта убили. Когда Филдинг убил Уайта. Разумеется, ваша версия о том, что Кит сделал это по моему наущению — сущий бред.

Леди Гренвилл посмотрела Холмсу в глаза с лёгкой, дразнящей усмешкой. В этот миг я разгадал тайну манящей, ускользающей искры в её взгляде. Глаза леди Гренвилл поистине были зеркалом души и отражали снедающий её голод — неутолимый голод хищника, вечно рыскающего в поисках добычи, слепой инстинкт, делающий эту женщину непобедимо сильной и в то же время ничтожной. 

— Скажите, зачем вы разбили статуэтку принцессы? — спросил я. 

— Какой принцессы? Ах, ту. — Леди Гренвилл повела плечом. — Женская истерика. Все мужчины знают — мы, женщины, взбалмошные существа. 

— Но всё-таки?

— Будь история мистера Холмса правдивой, — леди Гренвилл очаровательно улыбнулась, — каковой она, вне всяких сомнений, не является, я разбила бы эту вещичку потому, что знала, какую боль это причинит Уайту. Он был просто помешан на красоте. Он не мог оставить статуэтку себе, но Дугласу было важно, чтобы она существовала. Мысль о том, что её больше нет, привела его в ужас. И если бы Уайт чем-нибудь провинился передо мной, и я хотела, чтобы он одумался, я могла бы счесть это надлежащим предупреждением. Однако ничего этого не было, а была лишь истерика глупой женщины. 

Одним изящным движением одна поднялась с дивана. 

— Спасибо за увлекательный вечер, мистер Холмс. Вы подтвердили свою репутацию человека весьма остроумного и проницательного. Но есть ли у вас какие-либо доказательства? Доказательства, которые можно будет предъявить в суде? Конечно, нет! Их и быть не может. Я не сделала ничего предосудительного. Ничего, что вы смогли бы доказать.

— Филдинг мог бы дать против вас показания, — сказал Холмс, рассматривая леди Гренвилл с холодным любопытством. 

— В таком случае, вам не повезло, что он умер, — отрезала она. — Теперь он вам уже ничем не поможет, разве что вы явитесь в суд со спиритической планшеткой. Невилл, дорогой, может быть, мы пойдём? Уже очень поздно. На сегодня, как мне кажется, достаточно. 

На протяжении всего разговора сэр Невилл молча сидел в кресле. Сейчас он поднялся, сделал шаг вперёд и улыбнулся нам. Улыбка была ледяной. 

— Конечно, дорогая, — сказал он. — Джентльмены, для меня было удовольствием увидеть вас снова, но, как вы слышали, моя жена устала. Прощайте.

Нам с Холмсом ничего не оставалось, как пропустить их. 

***  
Кажется, расследование завершилось полным триумфом Холмса, но на душе у нас обоих было тяжело, и мы едва обменялись парой слов на протяжении всего пути до Бейкер-стрит.

Миссис Хадсон встретила нас и, затворяя за нами двери, сообщила, что нас ждёт гость.

— Тот элегантный джентльмен, который приходит к вам грустным, а уходит совершенно убитым, — добавила она. 

Вид у Фарнэма и вправду был траурный. Втроём мы составили бы прекрасную процессию на похоронах. Увидев выражение наших лиц, он поднялся из кресла и воззрился на нас, точно ожидал возгласа «Nevermore!»

— Добрый вечер, мистер Фарнэм, — сказал Холмс хмуро. — Вот ваши письма. Надеюсь, у вас хватит благоразумия не писать новых. 

Лицо Фарнэма вспыхнуло, потом побледнело. Дрожащей рукой он схватил письма, пересчитал их и сунул во внутренний карман. 

— Мистер Холмс, как мне вас благодарить? 

Холмс пожал плечами и тяжело опустился в кресло.

— Что за отвратительное дело! — проворчал он. — Я понимал, что шансы на удачу ничтожны — слишком хитра эта бестия, но такого позорного провала я не ждал. 

Фарнэм с недоумением переводил взгляд с Холмса на меня.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал я, впрочем, тоже подавленный тем, как легко леди Гренвилл ускользнула от правосудия. — Убийца Уайта обнаружен. 

— Кто он?

— Неважно, — бросил Холмс. — Всё равно его уже нет. Он отравился. 

— Тогда в чём дело? — спросил Фарнэм. — Вы одержали победу, не так ли?

Холмс обречённо махнул рукой.

— Я понял, о чём вы говорили, — сказал я. — Почему Уайт сказал о нас этой женщине, причём в конце вечера, — не в начале, как сделал бы, если хотел поразвлечься за наш счёт и как это представила она. Потому она так переменилась к нам, когда мы прощались. Я думал, это из-за того, что она услышала нашу ссору в оранжерее и сделала определённые выводы.

— Определённые выводы насчёт мистера Харди и мистера Иглторпа можно было сделать с первого взгляда. — Холмс сердито схватился за трубку. — Кроме того, женщина, принимавшая в доме Уайта и его племянника, явно не страдала предрассудками по отношению к джентльменам со своеобразными наклонностями. Нет, причина в том, что Уайт припугнул её мною так же, как до этого вы, мистер Фарнэм, припугнули мной Уайта. Видимо, каждое действующее лицо в этой истории полагало, что манипулировать моей скромной особой не труднее, чем куклой, которую надевают на руку, чтобы нагнать страху на детишек.

— Простите меня, мистер Холмс, — сказал Фарнэм, опуская глаза. — Я цеплялся за любую возможность спастись, как утопающий цепляется за каждую щепку. И благодарю вас за всё, что вы для меня сделали. Без вас я бы пропал. Я ваш вечный должник, помните об этом — а я никогда этого не забуду. 

Фарнэм поднялся с кресла, попрощался с нами и вышел из комнаты лёгкой походкой человека, с плеч которого свалился неимоверный груз. 

Я взглянул на Холмса.

Его рассеянный взгляд был обращён к потолку, словно в клубах табачного дыма, витающего над головой, он видел иные образы, вызывающие в душе моего друга глубокую печаль.

— Вот и завершилось это грустное дело, — произнёс я, стараясь небрежным тоном замаскировать своё беспокойство. — И всё-таки одной вещи я не понимаю.

— Только одной? — иронически осведомился Холмс.

Я не дал сбить себя с мысли.

— Для чего нужен был весь этот маскарад — странные костюмы, парики, фиолетовые носки?

— Вы действительно хотите знать? 

— Да, чёрт побери!

— Что ж, пожалуй, я должен наконец раскрыть вам правду, как бы ужасна она ни была. — Холмс тяжело вздохнул и склонил голову. — Придвиньтесь ближе, друг мой. Я боюсь, что нас подслушают. 

— Кто? — спросил я, невольно понижая голос.

— Даже у стен есть уши, Уотсон. Я попросил вас одеться столь неподобающим образом, потому что… — Холмс жестом попросил меня наклониться и прошептал мне на ухо: — …потому что мне показалось, что это будет забавно.

— Понятно, — сказал я, откидываясь в кресле и придвигая к себе ящичек с сигарами. 

— И это всё? — спросил Холмс после паузы.

— М? — Я вдумчиво перебрал сигары, вынул одну, положил назад и взял вместо неё другую.

— Это всё, что вы скажете?

— Вы же всё мне объяснили. Я удовлетворён. 

Холмс удовлетворён не был. Бросив на меня полный разочарования взгляд, он поднялся и ушёл за свой стол для химических опытов. 

Сквозь позвякивание колб я расслышал его сердитое ворчание и улыбнулся. 

Холмс не выносил, когда его эксперименты оканчивались провалом… в особенности эксперименты надо мной. И это было по-настоящему забавно.

***  
Нам довелось встретиться с Фарнэмом ещё один раз. Примерно полгода спустя мы с Холмсом обедали в «Критерионе». Мой старый сослуживец, майор Аттенборо, занимавший теперь какую-то должность в министерстве внутренних дел, увидев нас, подошёл поздороваться. 

За соседним столиком я заметил Фарнэма в компании Тома Эктона. 

— Знаете этого человека? — сказал Аттенборо, поймав мой взгляд. — Настоящий счастливец. Недавно скончался его дядя, богатый, как набоб, и оставил ему всё состояние. 

— А этот молодой человек вам знаком? — спросил я. — Кажется, он художник. 

— Вы ошиблись, это секретарь Фарнэма, — равнодушно сказал Аттенборо. — Кажется, какой-то дальний родственник. 

— Похоже, Томас Эктон в родстве с половиной Британии, — сказал Холмс иронически. — Причём исключительно с мужской половиной, — добавил он вполголоса, когда Аттенборо отошёл. 

Фарнэм и Эктон нас не видели. Официант подал им шампанское, Фарнэм поднял бокал, взглянув на своего протеже, и на мгновение его лицо озарилось счастьем — совершенно, на мой взгляд, неприличным, — которое, впрочем, тотчас сменило обычное надменное выражение. 

— Фарнэм, должно быть, с ума сошёл, — сказал я. — Как он мог принять его обратно?

— Полагаю, просто не смог отказаться от его общества. 

— Что за распущенность! 

— Или любовь. Не будьте так суровы к этому несчастному, Уотсон. Любовь можно сравнить с пристрастием к кокаину. На что только не идут наркоманы, чтобы раздобыть губительный, но такой желанный наркотик! 

— Уверен, вы бы никогда не унизились подобным образом. 

— Мне хочется думать, что вы правы, — задумчиво промолвил Холмс. — Что касается Фарнэма, теперь, когда у него хватит средств для содержания себя и своих «племянников», он должен будет покинуть государственную службу. Собственно, ему пришлось бы это сделать в любом случае.

— Но почему? Ведь чертежи, которые он отдал Уайту, были фальшивыми? — удивился я. 

— Потому что в следующий раз он может отдать настоящие, — сказал Холмс жёстко. — Уверен, что Уайт — не единственный, кому известно о маленьких слабостях мистера Фарнэма. 

— Вы ведь вернули ему письма.

— А вы уверены, что он не напишет новые?

— Вряд ли он окажется так глуп.

— Ба, Уотсон! Вы только посмотрите на него! Некоторых людей жизнь ничему не учит. Они пугаются и затихают ненадолго, а потом вновь принимаются за старое. А вокруг тем временем рыщут акулы, только ждущие, когда наш отважный ныряльщик нырнёт чуточку глубже обычного. Политика становится всё менее джентльменской игрой, дорогой Уотсон, — если она вообще когда-нибудь была таковой. Поверьте, отставка будет для Фарнэма благом. Возможно, когда-нибудь таких, как он, перестанут преследовать, но сейчас их участь незавидна. А почему? Ведь, в сущности, он не делает ничего дурного. Всего лишь глупый старый предрассудок, который искалечил множество жизней и искалечит ещё столько же. Фарнэм — неплохой человек, однако необходимость лгать и прятаться понемногу искривляет его изначально здоровую душу. Ему ещё повезло: он не совершил убийство, хотя, уверен, уже был к этому близок. Люди имеют право на счастье, пусть и такое, не одобренное ни законом, ни людьми. 

Учитывая обстоятельства дела, подобную снисходительность можно было бы счесть чрезмерной, но Холмс знал людей и прощал им многие слабости. Он мог быть невнимательным и своенравным, но жестоким не был. Единственный жестокий поступок, который он совершил по отношению ко мне, был продиктован внешними обстоятельствами. Безусловно, Холмс не мог поступить иначе, и сколько бы горя мне ни причинила его мнимая смерть, я не мог винить в этом моего друга. 

***  
Прошло ещё несколько месяцев, и однажды в газете я увидел заметку о гибели леди Гренвилл. Эта необычная женщина погибла самым заурядным образом: упала с лестницы. Свидетельницей несчастья была компаньонка леди Гренвилл, мисс Доротея Мейси, которая, увы, ничем не смогла помочь своей покровительнице: та погибла мгновенно. 

Человек, лишённый щепетильности, порадовался бы такому исходу дела, но Холмс лишь печально покачал головой. 

— Нет ничего более разрушительного, нежели талант, обратившийся к злу. 

В голосе моего друга я услышал разочарование и сам ощутил то же самое: какая бессмысленная, печальная растрата природных дарований! Человечество потеряло не только жертв леди Гренвилл, но и её саму, и последняя потеря была едва ли не плачевнее. 

— Складывается впечатление, будто сама судьба осуществила правосудие над той, что оказалась неподвластна закону, — сказал я. 

Холмс нахмурился, сосредоточенно набивая трубку.

— Вы со мной не согласны?

— Судьба здесь не при чём. Леди Гренвилл вовлекла своего мужа в контрабанду. Если бы об истории с содержимым коробок стало известно, то лорд Гренвилл неизбежно подпал бы под подозрение. Скорее всего, до прямых обвинений дело бы не дошло, однако его репутация оказалась бы подмочена. Кроме того, леди Гренвилл совершила убийство и вышла сухой из воды. У вас могло сложиться впечатление, что сэр Невилл — человек без принципов. В действительности у него существует жёсткая система правил, по которым он живёт. Он слишком горд, чтобы следовать принципам, навязанным другими, но собственные соблюдает неукоснительно, и того же требовал от леди Гренвилл. Она обманула человека, который не терпит обмана. 

— Неужели вы думаете?..

— Сэр Невилл любил наблюдать за своей ручной тигрицей, но пришёл день, когда она принялась охотиться на людей, и тогда он избавился от неё. Однако этого мы совершенно точно не докажем. 

— А мисс Мейси? — спросил я. 

Холмс промолчал, и я понял, что он тоже заметил слепое, страстное чувство, которое бедная маленькая компаньонка питала к сэру Невиллу. 

— Пусть жертва была бесчестна и преступна, убийство никому не должно сходить с рук, — сказал я, глубоко взволнованный. 

— Вы только что упомянули судьбу, вершащую правосудие над теми, кто поставил себя выше законов божеских и человеческих, — ответил Холмс. — Однажды для каждого из них наступает день расплаты. «Аз воздам», — сказал Господь. Для нас с вами чужд подобный фатализм, друг мой, но порой и нам с вами не следует возноситься и преувеличивать свою роль в поддержании баланса между добром и злом. Предоставим сэра Невилла силам, куда более могущественным, нежели один лондонский детектив и его добрый друг, а сами посвятим остаток вечера говяжьей вырезке и хорошему вину. Ничто так не истощает силы, как столкновение с человеческой низостью. 

Вкус золотистого хереса и блики огня на стенах, мягкие тени, свернувшиеся у стен, наполняли душу радостью.

Я взял статуэтку, которая оставалась у нас, пока законники не разберутся, кто станет наследником Уайта — завещания у него не оказалось. 

Девушки под ивой протягивали руки к невидимой воде. Их лица, бесконечно древние и навсегда юные, сияли кроткой радостью. Воспоминание о нефритовой принцессе вновь вызвали укол сожаления в моём сердце, и я задумался, не могла ли месть за неё стать ещё одной причиной гибели леди Гренвилл. В конце концов, Гренвилл так мало заботился о людях и так искренне был привязан к своим нефритовым питомцам. 

Человеческие побуждения бесконечно причудливы, и оттого мы вечно мечемся между светом и тьмой. Нам приходится иметь дело со злом во всех его проявлениях, и кажется, что уничтожить его невозможно: слишком сильна его власть над человеческими душами, в том числе и над нашей собственной. Однако мы не должны отчаиваться, продолжая делать то, что в наших скромных силах. 

Одна из причин, по которым я связал свою судьбу с Шерлоком Холмсом, заключалась именно в этом: подобно паладину короля Артура, он снова и снова вступал в схватку со злом, чтобы одержать победу, казавшуюся недостижимой.

Противники Холмса его ненавидели; люди, чью жизнь и честь он спас, его боготворили. Восхищались им и те, и другие. И те, и другие задавались вопросом: как он это делает? 

Некогда поэт сказал, что любовь побеждает всё. 

Думаю, в этом и заключается секрет Шерлока Холмса: Провидение наградило его не одним лишь великим умом, но и великой любовью к истине — и к людям. 

Холмс всегда отрицал это, видя в любом чувстве проявление слабости, но сияние его любви, великой любви Дон Кихота, который вместо мельниц обратился против настоящих злодеев, невозможно было скрыть. 

В этом причина его побед, и в этом же причина успеха моих скромных рассказов.   
И когда перо выпадет из моей руки, другие подхватят его, чтобы в память о Холмсе снова и снова отвечать на вопрос: «Как он это сделал?»

~ The end ~


End file.
